100 Fiction Challenge
by SladinForever
Summary: Updates random! I decided to give in to these Challenges and use my fav pairing, Sladin. Next Challenge: 45. Illusion :M so I can write anything: Review, review, review!
1. 1: Introduction

I forgot what it was like to be just plain old Richard Dick Grayson. I was 16 years old, I could do whatever I wanted. So what I wanted to do was go out and have some fun as, simply, Dick Grayson. I donned a red T-shirt and semi-tight, faded blue jeans and white sneakers. I just had to do one last thing in the bathroom before I was totally ready.

Carefully removing my mask, I set it on the sink counter. Looking in the mirror, I was almost _shocked_ to see my crystal blue eyes. It had been, what, eight to nine years now since I had last seen them before the mask covered them? I closed my eyes and shook my head. This was Dick's night, not the poster boy Robin's. I was going to have some fun no matter what dammit! Even if it meant people finding out about me and talking to me. That was a risk I was willing to take.

Opening my bedroom window, I climbed out onto the ledge and looked down. It was pretty far down. Taking a deep breath, I jumped. To break most of my fall, I rolled when I was a few feet away and then crashed into the rocky ground. Being an acrobat had its advantages. After recovering, I stood up and walked to the edge of the island. I found the rowboat I had left there earlier that afternoon. Clambering in, I sat down on the bench and then grabbed the oars. After rowing half way across the bay, I looked back at the T-shaped building that was my home. I left my communicator in my room so that the Titans couldn't contact me. It took me half an hour to decide whether or not to keep it in my pocket. Luckily, I had this great feeling that nothing bad would happen tonight, so I wasn't all that worried about Di-Robin's team.

I rowed the rest of the way in silence, bumping into the docks ten minutes later. Setting the oars back into the boat, I stood up and stepped onto the dock. I tightly tied the boat to a dock cleat. Standing up straight, I breathed in the crisp, clean air. I felt like a new person. For being that new person, I took my first, new step into the real world. I was finally able to be normal again. All thoughts of this Robin character vanished from my mind and all of Dick came back. For one night I would leave the Teen Titans to enjoy myself. Now, I just had to decide where to start. The city was fairly big after all.

Thinking back to my circus days, I thought that checking out the street markets around Main street would be a great place to start. Heading in that direction, I felt light on my feet. There was this new spring in my step that I never had before as I walked. It felt great!

I examined a few of the stands. Five minutes later, I passed a fortune teller's stand. I wasn't very fond about these kinds of things. I didn't believe in ghosts or people knowing the future. I was about to check out a ring market when a silvery female voice called to me. I stopped and turned around. An old woman wearing a shawl stood on her small pouf.

"Come here, child," she said. "I can sense your aura pulsing. Please, come and let me tell you your future." I tried to protest that I didn't believe in that, but the woman wouldn't hear of it. "Do not be afraid, child."

I looked around to see if anyone was staring. Luckily, no one was. Sighing, I walked over to the table and sat down. The woman followed suit. She took my hands in her long, slender, white fingers and held them palm up. She traced the lines on my hand for at least three minutes. I hoped this wouldn't cost me anything. The woman laid my hands back on the table. I pulled them away. She smiled at me.

"You are very lucky, boy. Your future is looking very bright. Tonight, you will meet a very handsome man."

I sweat dropped. I would meet a very handsome _man_? The woman stood up and smiled at me some more. I stood too.

"How much do I owe you?"

The woman shook her head. "Do not worry dear. There is no charge for new customers."

I gave her a smile since I was nice like that.

"Thank you." The woman turned around and went back into her tiny tent. Raising my hands to my face, I examined my palms. I wasn't sure how she could know that I would meet a man tonight just by looking at my hands, but I thought nothing of it. My stomach suddenly growled. An image of a juicy hamburger popped into my head. I shook it to clear away the image. I turned around and continued on my way.

* * *

Nope, no handsome man there. Maybe behind me...? No. Wait, maybe...oh, no, false alarm, just a nerd. I smacked my forehead. Didn't mean for that one to slip out.

My mind was stuck on the fortune teller's prediction. How did a handsome man tie in with my future being bright? And what made that teller think I would find a _man _handsome? I was a teenage boy for Christ's sake! I had a love interest with Starfire, not guys.

"I don't know what that woman was on, but she messed up on my fortune," I spoke out loud. Luckily, I was in a dance club, so no one could hear me unless they were right beside or behind me. I instinctively looked in all directions. I took a deep breath, telling myself to stop worrying. I was supposed to have a good time. "Why would I want to meet a handsome man anyway?"

I suddenly jumped when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?"

Jerking my head around, I saw a tall, _handsome_, one-eyed man standing beside me. He wore a black eye patch over his wounded eye. Even though I felt really numb, I shook my head anyway. The man smiled and sat down beside me. I slowly turned back to the counter right when the man was taking his order from the lovely waitress. I sipped moodily at my soda through the straw, glancing a few times at the man. The waitress brought him a drink and he paid her with tip. The waitress came over to me.

"Everything okay, dear?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you." She smiled then went back to work. I glanced at the man again, who took a swig of his drink. I hardly took a moment to stop myself. "So…um… Can I ask what happened with your eye…sir?"

The man looked at me with a smile. "You already did. My ex-wife shot it."

I looked away, blushing. "Sorry I asked."

"No apologies necessary." I smiled nervously. The man held his hand out to me. I stared at it as though a hand was foreign to me. "I should've introduced myself before. My name is Wilson."

Without hesitation, I shook the man's hand, even though I was very nervous. I still remembered the fortune teller's prediction.

Putting it aside, I smiled. "Name's Dick."


	2. 2: Love

For the past two months everything had been confusing, but it was all clear now; the second chance he always needed was what led him to cause more destruction. Robin hadn't known or understood why the one he never told he loved had been doing this…until now.

"So let me get this straight; you helped Trigon by targeting Raven, telling and showing her what she was destined to do, and hurting _me_ so that you could _be_ with me?"

Slade ran a gloved hand through Robin's hair gently. He pushed a strand behind his ear.

"That's right."

"Then when you said, 'I didn't come back for you', that was a lie?"

Slade nodded. "Not only did I come back to do Trigon's chores, but to be with you, yes. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you; I needed to keep Trigon's trust. But, in the end, it has come to this."

Robin's masked eyes narrowed in sadness. "You've been gone for almost a year. You could've at least tried-"

Slade placed his hands on Robin's shoulders. "You've forgotten that Trigon is all seeing. If he didn't have that ability, I would have gladly told you. I'm very sorry for any pain I have caused you from this. I'm sorry I didn't speak to you every time you visited Terra and Jake's grave. I'm sorry; for all of it."

Robin and Slade stared silently at each other for a long time. The boy slowly smiled.

"I forgive you. As long as you're here now, that's all that matters." Slade placed his right hand on the boy's cheek. Robin placed his hand over his. He closed his eyes, tears forming behind his mask. "I've missed you so much."

Slade smiled softly. "So have I, my little Robin." Wrapping his arms around him, Slade hugged the boy close to his chest. Robin hugged back, tears falling past his mask. They stayed that way for a while before the man pushed him back. "Once the Earth is saved, we will be together once again."

Robin wiped at his cheeks and then sniffed. He regained his composure and then smiled.

"I know it's a bad time, but…will you take me?"

Slade's eye widened slightly. He quickly stepped back and turned to the side, rubbing the side of his masked head. Robin blinked in confusion.

"That's…an impossible request at the moment."

Robin blinked. "The Titans can hold off for five extra-"

"That may be so, but…that's not the reason."

Robin chuckled. "Why? Did your balls drop off?" The hero's eyes widened when Slade cleared his throat. He snorted as he tried not to laugh, but he couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach while doing so. "You're dickless! Th-That's…That's…Tha-" Robin stopped. Embarrassment quickly formed over his face. He slowly looked up at Slade, who was still rubbing the side of his head. "W-Wait… Then that would mean-?"

Lowering his hand, Slade turned back to him. "I have no flesh and blood. My entire body melted away when I fell into the volcano. Only a skeleton remains." The man paused. "I would _love_ to touch and caress every inch of your beautiful skin, Robin, but for now, it's impossible. I wouldn't be able to feel anything. But, once this is all over and we return with your friends to your Tower, I will make love to you. I promise."

Robin blushed darkly. "I…I'll hold you to that then."

Slade ran his hand through Robin's hair again.

"Then let's continue."

The man walked past Robin and continued on his way. The boy didn't follow.

"Slade?"

The man stopped and looked over his shoulder. He saw Robin pushing the tips of his pointer fingers together in front of his face.

"Yes?"

Robin looked up at him. "Can you show me your face before we go?"

Slade stared at him momentarily before smiling. "If you wish it." Turning around, Slade walked over to Robin. He raised his hand to his face and slowly took off the Halloween mask. Robin's eyes widened once he saw Slade's skull and the ruined, right eye socket. "I'm sorry if it repulses you in any way."

Robin blinked. He shook his head. "No, it's just…a little creepy," he said sheepishly. "I'm just so used to the face and hair."

Slade placed his mask back on before smiling behind it.

"Understandable." He paused. "I think it's more than fair that you let me see your eyes once again."

Robin looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of his head.

"Um…"

Gently gripping his chin, Slade made Robin look up at him.

"I have missed those dark blue eyes, my little Robin."

The hero looked off to the side.

"There's nothing special about them," he said quietly. "They're just blue…"

Slade had a feeling Robin was hiding something from him.

"Well they are special to me. I want…no, _need_, to see them." He rested his fingers on the corner of Robin's mask. "Please."

"You really don't-" Robin clenched his eyes shut tight when Slade quickly ripped the mask off his eyes. The adhesive glue had burned the edges as it had been yanked off. The villain stared expressionlessly at the boy's face. He could clearly see the scar running vertically over his right eye. Robin slowly opened them and stared at Slade sadly. Raising his left hand, the man lightly traced over his scar with his thumb.

"It is official, Robin," he said gently, "you and I really are a lot alike."

Robin reverted his eyes to the ground. Tears formed.

"It's not that, it's just-" Robin paused. "If anyone had the right to put the scar there," he looked up, "it should've been you, not Raven."

Slade smiled. "I wouldn't have been able to do it myself." He wiped Robin's tears away. "The thought of hurting you saddens me."

Robin's eyes seemed to dance as he smiled.

"Really?"

Slade nodded. "I never want to hurt you again. Now come; we have to save Earth."

Nodding, Robin continued to follow Slade down the dark path.

* * *

Robin dodged off to the side before Trigon's deadly eye beam zoomed past him. He rolled over just in time to see Slade get hit head on. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran towards the fallen man. Another eye blast came from behind him. Robin was hit full force in the back. He flipped over and crashed roughly into the cracked road. He stopped right in front of Slade's feet, his eyes closed and his body unmoving. Little Raven ran over to him and tried shaking him awake.

"Get up! Robin, please! Get up!" Slade's eye stirred behind his mask. He slowly opened it briefly and then groaned. Closing his eyes, he dragged himself up into a sitting position against the chunk of broken building. Opening his eye, he saw Raven, now back to normal age, standing in front of the fallen Robin. Her cloak was now white, her hair reaching her lower back. Ignoring her for now as she advanced on Trigon, Slade clumsily stood up and stumbled towards the boy. He fell to his knees, his right hand reaching for Robin's head. The man gently ran a hand through his hair.

"Robin, you have to get up now." The boy didn't move. Reaching with both hands, Slade gripped Robin's arms and dragged him across the street towards him. Sitting back down, he laid Robin in his lap and held him. He lightly shook the boy. "Robin; get up." Slade paused, ignoring the sounds around him. Robin still wouldn't move or open his eyes. The villain's body shook lightly as he realized his worst fear seemed to be coming true. "Robin…?"

Tears formed in Slade's eyes. He shook Robin harder, calling his name. The boy showed no signs of waking up. After a few more shakes, the man stopped, realization hitting him hard in the chest. He didn't notice that the Earth was returning to normal nor did he see the Titans looking at him. Raven pushed her way to the front. She stared blankly down at Slade, who lifted the boy up and hugged him tightly. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Dude, why is-?" Raven held her hand out to stop Beast Boy from finishing. The boy kept his mouth shut. The Empath stepped up to Slade.

"Slade," she said quietly, "don't give up on him just yet."

Slade was breathing heavily as he continued to cry. Robin still didn't open his eyes. Reaching up with his left hand, Slade removed his mask and set it aside. The Titans stared wide-eyed as they saw his identity; untidy white hair, five o'clock shadow, and a ruined right eye. Slade stared down at the boy in his arms, his tears dripping onto his cheek. Not caring that most of the city was watching, the man bent over and softly kissed Robin's mouth.

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg's mouths dropped open. Starfire looked confused. Raven blinked. Ending the kiss, Slade slowly raised his head to stare down at Robin. When the boy didn't awaken, his eyes narrowed more as tears formed again. They streamed down his cheeks, his teeth clenched in anger. A strangled sob escaped him. Wrapping his arms tighter around him, Slade continued to cry with his eyes shut tight. The Titans stared sadly at the scene, the condition of their leader breaking their hearts. Robin was…

Gone.

* * *

"S-Slade…" The man's breath hitched in his throat. He suddenly felt faint breaths on his skin. "Slade, are y-you…crying?"

Slowly lifting his head up and back, Slade looked down and saw Robin with his eyes opened halfway and his mouth partially opened as he continued to breathe. The man stared down at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"R-Robin…?"

The boy closed his eyes in exhaustion for a few seconds before opening them again. He felt so tired and weak. Closing his mouth, the boy slowly smiled.

"I-I w-wanted to tell y-you sooner but I…I didn't get the chance t-to say that I…that I l-l-l…I lo-" Slade had to bend down to hear Robin's fading voice. "I l-love…y-you…"

Slade stared down at Robin as the boy closed his eyes again and drifted away, his smile still on his face. The man closed his mouth and stared sadly down at the boy still in his arms. After waiting a few seconds, Raven walked up to Slade and stared down at him.

"He's going to be okay." Slade continued to stare at Robin, his eye unblinking. "Let's get him back to the Tower."

Slade slowly looked up at her, his eyes blank. Raven held her hand out to him. He stared at it in silence for a long time, as though it were foreign to him. Swallowing his pride, the man grabbed her hand and allowed her to help him to his feet. He continued to hold Robin close, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

"You should know me by now; I _always_ bounce back."

Slade chuckled. Two weeks had passed since the end of the world. Slade and Robin were standing in front of the giant glass windows of the Tower, looking out at the city. The boy was leaning on crutches and favoring his left leg. He wore a red T-shirt with black shorts that reached his knees and was barefoot.

"Yes, I have forgotten how strong you can be."

Robin smiled. "I'm not as strong as you."

Slade looked at him. "On the contrary, little Robin; we're exactly the same."

Robin turned to face Slade, a grin on his face. "I suppose you're right." Continuing to smile at him, Slade rested his right hand to his neck and leaned in for a kiss. Robin opened his mouth seconds before the man reached him. Slade slid his tongue into the hero's mouth and massaged his own. "And I'm…still…holding you to…your…promise…"

Robin almost lost his balance when Slade kissed him harder. The man held tightly onto him so that he wouldn't fall and hurt himself.

"Ahem!"

Slade ended the kiss short. Robin blushed and chuckled nervously. He turned his head, smiling.

"Sorry Raven."

The Empath stood behind them, her arms folded over her chest.

"Not only that, but Robin, you need more rest. I also need to see how well you have healed so far."

Robin nodded. "Yes, Raven."

Slade pushed a strand of hair behind the boy's ear.

"I will see you in a bit."

Nodding, Robin gripped his crutches, stood a little straighter, and then followed Raven out of the main room. Slade watched them go. Turning back to the windows, he stared at the beautiful city and smiled.


	3. 8: Innocence

His innocence was taken from him. The nightmares haunt him, his dreams unhappy. It doesn't help that the man that took his innocence away sleeps next to him at night. Sometimes he can't sleep, knowing that his nightmare is there beside him. His lips are still bruised and bleeding. He shivers every time he's touched. He wants to cry but he knows it won't help; not one bit. He can still feel the curious hand stroking his thigh; can still feel the hand in his hair, gripping tightly. The smell of sweat and blood still lingers in the air.

His innocence has been shattered like glass, falling into nothing. No amount of scrubbing can bring it back. Wishing that it never happened is a waste. Hoping for it to come back is fine, but he knows it won't; he's not stupid. He knows his life will never be the same again, and he can't stand that. He wants to die, wants to cry. But then he thinks, he died along with his innocence. He will never be happy, knowing that his innocence will never be back.

His innocence kept him alive, kept him going. He's given up, given in.

His innocence is gone, gone forever.

His innocence...innocence...

Innocence.


	4. 13: Misfortune

Even though the entire day had gone perfectly, the misfortune brought onto Robin at the end of the day was too much to bear.

It was a late Friday night and the sky was completely clear and filled with stars. Robin, wearing a red T-shirt with a red-breasted robin on the back, was on his way to an old abandoned apartment complex that he only visited Friday nights. He was only five minutes away.

Reaching the front door of the tall building, Robin made sure the coast was clear before pulling it open. He stepped inside, the door _clacking_ shut behind him. He went up the stairs that lay feet from the door and walked until he reached the very last level, where the previous owner had lived. Robin reached for the door knob, but stopped the second he heard creaking behind the door. He looked at the wall clock to his left and saw that he was early. The hero always met a certain someone at nine each Friday night. That certain someone never came early or late to the set time. Robin looked back at the door, his hand shaking slightly as he held the doorknob. Gulping, he turned the knob and pushed open the door.

Robin's mouth fell partly open once he saw what lay before him; literally.

"Ah…Slade…" Robin felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. Slade, his Friday night lover, was fucking a red-haired boy of only seventeen on the king-sized bed that normally had him and Robin lying intertwined on it. The two males were too preoccupied to notice that the hero had arrived. His bottom lip quivered slightly once he realized that Slade was cheating on him for some stupid kid he probably found on the street. He clenched his teeth in anger as tears streamed down his face.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Slade immediately stopped and quickly looked over his shoulder, his eye open wide.

"Robin…" Unable to take the sight before him, Robin turned around and fled down the stairs. He shoved his way out the front door, jumped down from the short steps, and ran down the sidewalk, tears flying in the wind. Looking down, he clenched his eyes shut tight as he ran as fast as he could down the street. The image of Slade having sex with some random kid played vividly in his mind.

Reaching the Wayne Enterprises building, Robin whipped out his grapple and shot it at the high roof. He quickly rose into the air and landed. The boy ran towards the giant white letters and hid behind them, trying to catch his breath. Anger getting the best of him, Robin screamed out his anger, sadness, and frustration. Leaning over with his arms around his stomach, his eyes quivered behind his lids as he continued to cry and sob.

"W-Why; why w-would you do th-this to me?"

Robin stayed in the same crouched position for a few hours. Halfway through, he had stopped crying and tried to figure out why Slade would do something like this. Did the man not love him anymore? Had he just been a one night stand to the villain? So many depressing thoughts had run through his mind during the short time. This really had been a misfortune.

Slowly getting to his feet, Robin turned around the corner of the letter W and walked towards the edge of the roof. He stared down at the dark street that was faintly lit by sidewalk lights. Silent tears streamed down his face. Reaching down, he unbuckled his belt and gently tossed it over the edge. He watched as it slowly fell towards the sidewalk. Once it landed, he removed his T-shirt, which Slade had given him, and tossed it over the edge. The boy removed his skate shoes and socks and threw them down as well. He paused at the zipper of his black jeans. Sniffing, Robin unzipped them and pushed them off his slim hips. He removed the jeans and tossed them over. All he wore now was his black boxers.

"This misfortune you have given me," he muttered to the wind.

Closing his eyes and lifting his left leg, Robin slowly fell forward and off the roof. He plummeted towards the sidewalk, the wind rushing through his hair. This was the end, and it was all because of the misfortune brought onto him.

* * *

It was raining very hard. Blood was slowly being washed away on the sidewalk in front of the Wayne Enterprises building. Robin was lying on the concrete, curled up halfway and his mouth opened. His clothes and belt lay around him. The boy wasn't moving nor did goose bumps form on his naked body as he lay in the cold rain. Robin was dead.

Slade stood in front of the boy, his face blank. His white hair lay flat on his forehead from the rain. His clothes were drenched, the result of standing in the rain for two hours being the cause. Tears did not form in his unblinking eyes. Slowly crouching in front of Robin, Slade picked him up in his strong, naked, wet arms and stood up. He grabbed the boy's yellow utility belt and laid it on his stomach. Turning around, he headed in the direction of the bay.

* * *

Rain splattered the giant windows of Titans Tower. The Titans were in the giant living room, their faces full of shock at the sight before them. Slade stared silently at them, his eyes unblinking.

"Robin's…dead?" Beast Boy asked, his voice cracking.

Slade blinked. "Yes, Robin is dead. He committed suicide." Starfire's hand immediately flew to her mouth, tears leaking from her eyes. She quickly turned and sobbed onto Raven's shoulder. The Empath had tears in her eyes, but they did not fall. Cyborg couldn't stay standing. Beast Boy turned into a dog and whimpered. Slade stared at all of their sad faces, Robin still lying in his arms. He blinked again. "I'm sorry."

Raven gently pushed Starfire aside. She approached Slade. The villain stared down at her, his face emotionless.

"You caused this…didn't you?"

Tears finally formed in Slade's eyes at this question.

"Yes," he said, tears falling from his eyes; his blind eye was crying tears of blood.

Walking past her, Slade handed Robin over to Cyborg, who stood back up and grabbed him. Without another word, the man turned around and left, never to be seen again…

All because of one misfortune.


	5. 23: Cats :For Wynja:

23. Cats

"Here kitty-kitty."

Robin rolled his eyes and shook his head again. He glared at Red X, his left ear twitching.

"Just because I look like a fricken cat, doesn't mean I will fall for your tricks."

Somehow, Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, had been turned into half a cat. His stomach was white, his back was black with streaks of white, black cat ears sat atop his head, and a lanky, black tail was protruding out along his backside. It twitched constantly, sometimes even dancing; at least that's what X liked to call it.

"Mr. X, you are doing it wrong," Slade said, who was lying on his side beside Robin; his arm was keeping his body propped up. "You either stroke the chin or…"

"WHOA!" Robin sat up straight, a shiver going up through his spine. His tail bristled and became erect. He quickly snatched it away from Slade's hand, which had been stroking just along the base of it. He glared at the villain, his ears twitching. "Don't do that!"

Slade smirked and chuckled.

"I can stroke your chin instead."

Robin closed his eyes and stuck his rough tongue out at the man. Letting go of his tail, he turned his back on Slade, folded his arms over his chest, and stuck his head up high, a pout plastered on his face.

"No touchy!" Robin was suddenly dragged across the floor. "Yowch!"

Robin was roughly pinned to Slade's chest. The villain had grabbed a firm hold on his tail and pulled him back. He wrapped an arm around the boy's naked chest.

"Remember, Robin, until we find the cure, you will do everything we tell you to. If I want to touch your tail, I will do so. Do I make myself clear?"

Robin growled but nodded.

"Yes, I understand," he replied haughtily. "Can you let go now…_please_?"

Slade was about to lower his arm, but Red landed in a crouch in front of them.

"After I stroke that chin of yours," he said with a grin.

Robin opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He closed it. Grinning like an idiot, Red practically hovered over the boy in Slade's lap and started to gently stroke his chin with one gloved index finger. Robin's ears twitched and his tail danced, brushing up against Slade's chest. His eyes started to droop as his body relaxed. Chuckling quietly, the thief teasingly stepped away, bringing his finger with him. Robin kept leaning in farther to reach the retreating appendage. He purred rather awkwardly. He moved off Slade's lap. Red stopped and chuckled as Robin landed on his hands and knees, his tail still erect and twitching.

"Here kitty-kitty."

Gently grasping Robin's chin whilst continuing to stroke, Red leaned forward and locked lips with him. The cat-boy was so into the stroking that he didn't realize what the thief was doing. Nor did he hear Slade coming up behind him. Standing on his knees, the villain stroked the base of Robin's tail, making it stand on end. With his ass fully exposed now, Slade slowly entered inside of him, reaching all the way to the hilt within seconds. Robin's body suddenly tensed up. His eyes opened wide.

"HEY!"

Red fell back laughing. Slade pulled Robin back into his lap, wrapping his arm around his stomach. With his other hand, he quickly stroked the cat-boy's chin, trying to coax him back to a relaxative state.

"Calm down pretty kitty," the man said mockingly. "You agreed, remember?"

Robin growled.

"Yeah, but-!"

"Besides, you had to stick your butt out there."

Robin was seething.

"Well excuse me for my short, cat-like attention span."

"Then you wholeheartedly agree that it is indeed your fault," Slade concluded.

Robin growled but said nothing. Red grinned.

"And just think, kid; once Slade has his fun, we'll be searching for that cure."

Robin grumbled to himself. Slade chuckled.

"Search around the area, Red, and look for clues. And bring back food for Robin; he'll be hungry upon your return."

Jumping up, Red nodded.

"Yes sir!" he said with a mocking salute.

Robin's ears fell; why did this always have to happen?!

Once Red was gone, Slade asked, "Ready?"

Robin groaned.

"Do I have a choice?"

* * *

Red had decided to "buy" a raw, dead salmon for the soon-to-be-hungry cat-boy first before searching for clues. He went back to the alley he and Slade had found Robin in and looked around for any signs of abnormalities. He checked the walls for any strange words in case it had been a spell or if blood was around from a cat-bite. For once in Red's life, he was doing something smart and for someone else. Besides, the reward he was going to get kept him going. For months he wanted to fuck that hero until he begged for more.

Red X smirked and became slightly hard just thinking about it. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the dark shadow swiftly crossing the alley behind him. When the thief heard a trashcan clatter, he spun around and jumped back against the wall. He didn't feel like having someone jumping him unexpectedly from behind. But the alley was still and quiet. Red chuckled nervously and stepped away from the wall.

"Whelp, I think that's enough searching! Time to go-!"

Red's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Several big street cats were staring devilishly at him, their eyes glinting. They quickly came at him, causing the thief to slip and fall. He backed up into the back alley wall after scrambling backwards. He hardly had time to say anything before an orange tabby pounced up onto his chest. Red gulped when the cat nuzzled his chin with his head. It purred and pawed lightly at his chest. Its ears twitched when the tip brushed his cheek. The thief chuckled again.

"And to think I was afraid of a cat," he said with a laugh. "How silly of me…" Red lifted his hand and started petting the cat's head. It purred louder and pushed its head harder into his hand. "I wonder if Slade will let me keep you, heh."

The other cats suddenly started meowing. Red looked up and ended his petting. The cats continued to meow, the sounds getting louder and louder. The thief's eyes suddenly glazed over, as though he were in a trance. The tabby on his chest nudged his hand off, crawled higher up his chest and licked his cheek with its rough tongue. It traveled down his jaw and to his neck. After licking Red's neck a few times, it opened its mouth and sank its fangs into his skin.

* * *

The door slid open. Robin was curled up in a ball on the bed, his tail wrapped around him. He purred slightly as he breathed.

Slade looked up from his desk saying, "It's about damn time you-"

The villain stopped upon seeing Red in the middle of the room. Red and orange spotted ears sat on top of his head and a fuzzy, orange striped tail was swishing around from his butt. An annoyed look was plastered on his face.

"Vampire cats scare me," he muttered. There was a pause as Slade and Red stared at each other in silence. The orange cat boy glared. "You better not be smiling under that mask."

Slade snorted in amusement.

"Vampire cats turned you into a cat-boy?" he asked. "Did you see this vampire cat?"

Red growled.

"I was petting its head and then I don't remember anything. When I came around, I had the ears and tail. Plus," Red exposed his neck, "I have the bite marks to prove it."

Slade tried hard not to laugh. Standing up, he approached Red and smirked.

"Then your back must be a different color, hm?"

Red extended his claws.

"Don't test me."

Slade chuckled.

"And you must have the same weaknesses as Robin, eh, kitty-cat?"

"I don't know!" Red's ears twitched. He shook his head vigorously. "That felt weird."

With his mind distracted, Slade stepped up in front of the thief, raised his hand, and stroked the back of one of his cat ears. Red's body froze and his tail twitched. Closing his eyes, he sighed in content, his ears twitching ever so slightly. Slade continued to stroke the thief's face with his finger, bringing it around to his chin. Red actually started purring. Slade chuckled.

"Good kitty-cat."

Red nuzzled Slade's hand and continued to purr. It was definitely payback time. Reaching his chin, the villain started stroking it, making the thief lean farther into the touch. He soon kissed Red, who didn't seem to care in the slightest. The cat-thief opened his mouth, allowing Slade's tongue to enter and explore it. Intense heat filled Red's body as the experienced, wet tongue tasted him. He wanted to taste right back, so he did.

Slade felt like his tongue was going to shred into millions of pieces. Pushing the thief back, the man glared at him.

"Someone's been a bad cat," he spat.

Red laughed nervously.

"I couldn't help it," he said. The thief quickly clung his body to Slade's own. "Besides, bad cats get punished, right?"

Slade shook his head in amusement.

"Yes, bad cats get punished, but we have work to do," he said. "Later tonight though; I promise."

Red purred and nuzzled his head against Slade's chest.

"With Robin too?"

Slade chuckled.

"No matter how hard I try, I could never resist the two of you."

Red smiled and continued to purr.

* * *

"Now we're in the same boat."

Red growled menacingly at Robin, who sat near him.

"It wasn't like I _asked_ to be turned into a cat."

"And now you know how _I_ feel!"

Slade thumped his forehead on his desk. The two cat-boys had been going at each other for three hours and getting on the man's nerves. Placing his hands down, the man pushed himself up out of his chair and turned to the two cats.

"If you two don't stop bickering, I will separate you in cages."

Red and Robin quickly moved away from each other and acted like they hadn't been arguing about their current predicament. Slade sat back down and continued his research. Red glanced at Robin out of the corner of his eye half an hour later. The younger was playing with his tail in front of him. His ears twitched.

"Restless?" the thief asked.

Robin tensed up and quickly looked over his shoulder to glare at Red X.

"No!"

Smirking, Red rolled over and pounced. Robin was throwing a hissy fit at being tackled onto his back and he fought against the thief with his claws. He actually hissed loudly, his sharp teeth exposed. They started a cat fight, much to Slade's dismay. How was he supposed to concentrate with research if the two cat-boys were fighting on his bed?

He slammed his hands on the desk.

"Okay; that's it…" The man stood up and approached the hissing and clawing cats. Reaching over, he grabbed Red's neck and pulled him off the angry Robin. The thief growled at the boy. "Which of you do I have to throw outside?"

Robin quickly scrambled away from the edge of the bed.

"He started it!"

Red hissed.

"I did not!"

Slade quickly pinned Red to the floor, his knee on his back.

"It's not polite to lie, Red X," he said dangerously.

The thief growled, but relaxed his body. His tail fell limp between his legs.

"Right; sorry."

Robin glared at him.

"Pussy."

Red growled but said nothing. Slade looked at him.

"Takes one to know one, Robin."

The boy snorted.

"I mean in the 'chicken' sense."

"Hey, I like chicken!"

Slade's grip on Red's neck tightened.

"You won't be getting any until you apologize to Robin for attacking him."

"I was only trying to play," Red mumbled.

Slade was unconvinced.

"Apologize, or you won't be getting your 'punishment'."

Red quickly beamed at the notion.

"Okay, I'm sorry I attacked Robin even though I was just trying to play," he said quickly. "Can I have my 'punishment' now?"

Slade pulled Red to his feet.

"After I finish researching for the day," he said. "Give me a few more hours."

Releasing the cat-boy's neck, Slade returned to his desk and examined his computer. Red sat back down on the bed, his back to Robin. The hero turned around and folded his arms over his chest. Red started to hum, which turned into a purr. The black cat's body scrunched up as the purr started to annoy him.

"X, if you don't shut up, you won't _ever_ be able to speak again," Robin threatened. Red glanced over his shoulder and smirked evilly. Slowly rolling over, he crouched, allowed his tail to swish around, and then he pounced. "RAWR!"

Robin hissed and clawed at Red as they fought on the bed. Fur flew around the air. Soon they were rolling around the bed with smoke covering most of their bodies. Slade's eye twitched at the noise and commotion.

"Oh for the love of-"

Standing up, Slade walked over to the bed, reached out, and grabbed Red around the neck. He pulled the thief back, forcing him onto his back. Robin curled up as far as he could against the headboard, his body shaking and his fur sticking on end. He growled low in his throat. Red X looked up at Slade upside down. He grinned innocently. Slade glared.

"You asked for it, Mr. X."

Red was easily picked up and thrown across the bed. He hit his head on the headboard. Robin's eyes widened when Slade threw his mask off his face, got onto the bed around the thief's legs, and attempted to pull his pants off. He yanked them to the cat-boy's ankles. Red shook his head to clear it. His body soon tensed up when he felt something hot and wet around his erect penis. He practically yelped as Slade licked the underside to stimulate it. The man's head bobbed up and down in a steady rhythm. Red X moaned.

Gripping Slade's hair, Red breathed out, "Oh, yeah, th-that…that feels…g-good-NNGH!" Red dug his claws into the man's head, but he seemed undisturbed. "Ah, fuck…"

Seconds later, Red came inside of Slade's mouth. Cum drizzled out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. He pulled back, moved his body over the thief's own, and forced his mouth open. Placing his mouth on Red's own, Slade forced his own semen into his eager mouth. Red shuddered in lust underneath the man. He swallowed after he took his mouth off.

"That is only a taste of your 'punishment', bad cat." Red had his eyes closed. He was trying to regain his breath. Slade then looked at Robin, who backed up, almost falling off the bed. The villain snatched out at him, grabbed his arm, a pulled his body towards him. "You're next."

"But I-"

Slade didn't give Robin a chance to finish as he locked lips with him. The boy struggled momentarily but succumbed to the kiss. He leaned closer, making the man force his tongue into his mouth. He lightly caressed his rough tongue as not to hurt his own, normal one. Unlike Red, Robin didn't try licking back; he knew if he did Slade would _not_ be happy.

Standing on his knees, Slade gripped Robin's face tightly and kissed harder. The boy moaned against his mouth. He practically clawed the man's chest as his hands snaked up to his shoulders. Slade ended the kiss, but quickly attacked the boy's own chest with his lips. The cat-boy arched his head back and moaned. He was even purring deep within his throat and chest.

Red X watched the enticing, sexual act between old master and apprentice. He was increasingly becoming hard and wanted someone to relieve him of his troubles. Swiftly crawling to Robin's right side, Red grasped the cat-boy's shoulders and slowly ran his tongue over his neck. Robin started to feel weak in the legs as Slade started licking and lightly biting his six nipples on his stomach and chest, and Red continued to lick his neck. He made a light yowling noise.

"S-Someone needs t-to get inside of m-me…n-now," Robin pleaded as he felt sexual tension building within him. "_Please_."

Taking that as an invitation, Red moved around behind him and lowered his boxers. He pulled a tube of lube from his own belt and flipped open the lid. Robin growled after the thief stuck two fingers inside the crack of his ass to open him up. It seemed when sex was on his mind, Red was very serious.

Slade was now sucking on Robin's shaft as one arm was wrapped around his legs. The cat-boy deep throated him once Red forced his cock into his ass. Robin made a strange yowling noise when he came into the villain's mouth. Standing up straight on his knees, Slade passionately kissed him, forcing cum into his greedy mouth. Red pulled out half way before thrusting back into the boy in front of him. Robin arched his head back, making Slade attack his neck instead.

After licking his finger, Red plunged it into Robin's small, tight hole to open him up for Slade. A second finger soon followed and they were moved apart in a scissor-like motion. Robin gasped quietly as butterflies danced within his stomach. He yowled again, this time a little louder.

"S-Slade, it seems R-Robin could use a g-good fuck from you r-right about n-now," Red panted out.

Robin growled in agreement. Slade took his mouth away from his neck while licking it. Gripping the back of Red's neck, the villain pulled it forward and locked lips with him. Robin could feel the tip of the man's penis against his navel. His crotch was now aching terribly.

"S-Slade-"

Red's body slammed into Robin's back after the villain pulled them both down on top of him. The thief growled in annoyance. He grabbed a tight grip on Robin's sides. As Slade forced his full self into the black cat-boy's tight, quivering hole, Red started moving in and out again at a quick pace. His tail lashed back and forth quickly.

Slipping his arms between Red's stomach and Robin's back, Slade wrapped them around the hero's lower back. He forced the cat-boy off his knees so that he lay against his body. Robin growled again and was soon panting. The lower parts of his arms were on either side of Slade, his claws digging into the sheets. Lifting the cat-boy's hips, the villain quickly pulled him back down and repeated the process at a steady pace. Soon all three were moving in perfect rhythm. Robin's tail managed to wrap itself around Red's waist and was bristling. The tip lashed back and forth, almost tickling the thief. Red growled as he came inside of Robin. He fell against him in exhaustion, breathing hot air onto his back.

Robin rested his forehead on Slade's chest, panting. The villain thrust twice more before coming inside of him. Robin yowled loudly this time. His whole weight along with Red's fell against Slade. He wrapped his arms around the thief as well, holding them both close. They were quiet as they finished regaining their shortened breaths, Slade recovering first. He chuckled in Robin's twitching ear.

"Good, kitty."

Robin growled slightly. Lifting his hands, he clamped them over his ears, flattening them to his head.

"D-Don't call me th-that," he said, annoyed. "Just because I-I look like a cat d-doesn't mean-"

"-That you are one, I know," the man said with another chuckle. "But for now, you will deal with it."

Robin lowered his hands and sighed. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Slade's chest. He was soon fast asleep, purring lightly. Yawning, Red pulled out of him and rolled over onto his back. He took a deep breath and let it out of his mouth.

"That was the best fuck I've had since ever," he said, his eyes closed. "I wish it would last once we're back to normal."

Slade chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms snuggly around Robin.

"We will see."

Red yawned again, his fangs flashing.

"Well, g'night!"

Slade shook his head in annoyance when Red quickly turned onto his side and wrapped his tail around his waist. He soon fell asleep as well, purring. Reaching up, Slade scratched behind Robin's ear. The cat-boy purred louder and he smiled in his sleep. Gently lifting him up off his limp cock, the villain sat up and gently laid him on the bed. After standing, Slade zipped himself up and went into his bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

* * *

It was the next day. Slade managed to sleep between the two cat-boys. He was still in a deep sleep when someone hissed at him.

"Psst, Slade! Wake up!" The villain's eye twitched but it did not open. "Slade!"

The villain's eye burst open. Robin fell back with a cry of surprise and he landed on the floor. Reaching up, Slade placed a hand on his head as he sat up. It brushed up against something pointy and furry. The villain's eye widened. Looking to his right, he saw Red and Robin staring at him. Their ears and tails were gone along with Red's stripes. They both grinned maliciously.

"Morning, kitty-cat!" they said in unison.

**SladinForever**


	6. 24: No Time :Trouble In Tokyo:

Robin quickly pushed the bartender back against his racks of liquor. Without another word, he turned towards the door to the garage and headed for it, grabbing a black helmet on his way out. He entered the dimly lit garage and saw several motorbikes. All the owners had abandoned them when he had arrived at the bar. Robin could faintly hear the sirens coming closer to his destination. The boy sighed and walked over to a blue bike near the back wall. The keys had been left in the ignition; perfect.

With no time left on his side, Robin quickly started the bike. He was about to kick up the kickstand, but an all too familiar, purring voice spoke up from behind him.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you on the bad boy attire, my dear Robin. It suits you quite nicely."

Robin quickly spun around, only to be kicked hard in the chest by a metal foot. He crashed into the wall a few feet behind him, instantly becoming winded. Holding his balance, Robin looked up and glared behind his dark sunglasses, his teeth clenched in anger.

"What the hell are you doing here, _Slade_? Shouldn't you be in a cave somewhere?"

Slade, Robin's arch nemesis and one of the toughest villains ever, snorted in amusement.

"Now, Robin, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Robin snorted. "Old, yes, but never a friend. I told you that before! Now I don't have time for your crap!"

Robin's eyes widened and he flinched when Slade moved so fast. He backed himself into the wall as far as possible. The villain towered over him, a smirk behind his mask.

"I have made time for you, boy."

"Then get out of my way!"

Robin gasped in surprise. He clenched his eyes shut. Slade had his right arm against the wall by his head, gripping his wrist tightly.

"Let me _rephrase_, Robin. I have given enough time for the both of us. The police are in a small roadblock and will take a few more minutes to get here entirely." Robin opened his eyes to glare at Slade. "So, until then…"

Robin's eyes widened in surprise. Slade had rested a hand on his left hip, causing a shiver to go up his side. Robin knocked the hand away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Robin didn't like how gentle Slade's touch had been, and in such a weird place no less. Before he could react, Slade had his other hand by his head, his grip on his wrists tightening.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" the villain asked, almost mockingly. "Does my touch bother you, little bird?"

Robin growled. "I _really_ have no time for your sick games, Slade," he retorted. "I have to-!" Robin gasped and closed his eyes again. Now what the hell? "Wh-What are you-?"

Robin turned his head to the side and started to pant. Slade moved farther against him.

"I'm making you feel yourself up; what does it look like?"

"Wh-Why-? Nngh!" Both Slade and Robin's hands were in his boxers, making him stroke himself. The boy continued to pant, his eyes now closed. "S-Slade…"

The man chuckled in Robin's ear. He managed to remove his mask without Robin seeing him do it.

"It feels good, _doesn't it_?" Robin couldn't reply. He was starting to feel weak in the knees. "We can go even further, little bird."

Robin shivered when Slade licked his earlobe. Jolts of shivers were sent to his groin. A strangled moan escaped his throat.

"A-Ah…_fuck…_"

Slade chuckled into Robin's ear again. "I will take that as a _yes_, little Robin."

The Teen Titans leader felt Slade's hand leave his boxers. The sound of his belt unclicking caught his ears. He then heard a zipper being pulled.

"W-Wait a m-minute-NNGH!" Slade had yanked Robin's pants and boxers down to his knees and quickly shoved a gloved finger into his entrance. He added a second finger soon after and spread them apart in a scissor-like motion. Robin shivered violently. "S-Stop…"

Slade teasingly pulled his fingers out, but held the very tip of it on the opening. He felt the muscles quiver around it.

"I hope you are ready, Robin."

The Boy Wonder couldn't suppress his moan. Taking that as a sign, Slade removed his finger completely and slid his hand around to the back of Robin's thigh. He let out a mewl of surprise when he lifted his leg, taking it out of the sleeve of his boxers and pants. A load moan escaped him when Slade pulled down on his leg, pulling him down onto his pulsing member.

"Ah! S-Slade…" Robin's muscles tightened around the protruding mass deep within him. "Nngh!" With his hand still gripping his leg, Slade pulled out over halfway and then quickly thrust back into him. "Ah!"

Releasing Robin's other wrist, Slade grabbed his other leg and lifted it out of his pants. Subconsciously, Robin locked his feet together around the small of the man's back. Slade leaned farther up against him, keeping him expertly pinned to the wall. The boy continued to pant, his eyes unable to open. Slade started to thrust in and out of him fast, the very tip of his cock hitting his prostate. Jolts of intense pleasure went through his body, causing him to moan again. He soon had his hands around Slade's neck, staring down at his chest as he panted. Slade leaned towards him, locking lips. It was brief.

Taking his right hand off Robin's thigh, Slade rested it by his head against the wall, the tips of his fingers digging against the stone. Robin's mind was clouded over by the wonderful feeling Slade created in him. The thoughts of killing the other, pink villain and the police heading their way had left the building.

Slade's pace quickened. Robin's back and ass bumped almost painfully into the wall from the force of the villain's thrusts. Arching his head back, he cried out, a lot louder than he meant to. Slade then attacked his chest with kisses and licks. His wet tongue playfully licked the boy's right nipple, the bud hardening almost instantly. Robin moaned loudly again.

Needing air, Slade ended his nuzzling and breathed heavy, hot air on the boy's chest. He slid his left hand around to grasp Robin's lower back for a better grip. Pushing on it while he moved, his thrusts became harder. The villain was close to his peak now…

"!"

Grabbing a hold of both legs again, Slade pushed his body up against Robin's own. The boy panted as his head rested near the man's own. Slade recovered first.

"Good boy." The man chuckled. "Or should I say _bad_ boy?"

After taking a few minutes to recover, Robin growled. He still didn't open his eyes.

"_Shut…up…_"

Moving one hand to his belt, Slade unhooked his mask and placed it back on his face. Moving away from the wall with Robin still in his arms, Slade bent down and laid him on the floor. He stepped back and smirked down at him.

"Blame the clothes you decided to wear, Robin," he said with a slight chuckle. "Though I do admit, they suit you better."

Pushing himself up, Robin got into a sitting position. Reaching over, he grabbed his boxers and pants and quickly pulled them on.

"It's only temporary, you ass," he said angrily. "And-Huh?" When Robin looked up, Slade was gone. The boy's eyes narrowed in a glare and he growled. "Fine, don't even tell me _why_ you fucked me, bastard."

Standing up on slightly shaking legs, Robin zipped up his pants and then walked to the motorbike. Harshly thrusting the helmet on his head, he sat down on the bike, started it up, and waited. He heard the police waiting for him in front of the garage. They didn't matter to Robin right now however. All he could think about was Slade, the man he hated so much.

When it came to Slade, there was absolutely _no time_.


	7. 30: Under The Rain

They had been fighting for hours on the exact same rooftop. The Titans had no idea what was going on, but no one ever did. It was the two fighters' secret that was always unspoken. Tonight's fight was a little different. The rain continued to pour on their slight fatigued bodies, drenching them from head to toe.

"H-Hold on…" Slade stopped in his tracks, his bo staff inches from Robin's nose. The boy pushed the end away. Falling to his hands and knees, he panted heavily from the fight. Water dripped off his hair. "Wh-Why…do we keep…doing this?" Robin wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Why can't we just let…bygones be bygones?"

Bending down, Slade grabbed Robin's chin to raise his face to him. The hero glared at him.

"You're the one who seeks me out, boy." Slade paused, thinking. "Do you know why you seek me out at night, Robin?"

Robin took a moment to think. Why did he keep wanting to pick a fight with Slade? He jerked his head away.

"I don't know."

Slade smirked behind his mask. "I believe I do."

Robin sat back on his legs. "Then why? Tell me." Slade reached for Robin's mask. Seeing the move, the boy backed away quickly, falling on his ass in the process. He backed up into a roof access covering. "I told you to leave the mask alone dammit!"

The rain suddenly fell down harder. Robin shook his head, his hair full of water. Slade stood up and walked over to him. Grabbing him by the throat, the villain lifted him off the floor. He held Robin against the wall of the roof access. The hero struggled in his light choke hold. Lightning struck, illuminating the man's malicious eye.

"I think the reason you seek me out is so that you can get closer to me and learn even more about me than you do now. When in fact, you know nothing about me at all. Like this little fact that I am going to show you now."

Placing Robin back on his feet, Slade closed his eyes with his giant hand. He reached for his mask and took it off, throwing it to the floor with a loud _clang_.

"What did you just do?" Robin asked. Slade ignored him. "Slade, did you take off your mask? Tell me what you did!"

"Robin, shut up…"

"Shut up" hardly came out of Slade's mouth as he kissed Robin roughly. The boy froze at the sudden act. Once his mind registered, he pushed against Slade, trying to get him off. The villain ended the kiss slowly. Robin was out of breath. It didn't help that it was still raining.

"Wh-What…the Hell…was that?"

Slade couldn't help himself. Grasping Robin's wet hip, he pulled his lower body closer, kissing him again. Again, Robin struggled to get away but without success. The villain forced his wet tongue into the boy's mouth, massaging his own. Robin almost went weak in the knees. Slade's tongue on his actually felt good, even though he shouldn't feel good coming from Slade. And, yet, he allowed the man to continue.

This was Slade's secret. Ever since Robin's apprenticeship, Slade had an eye out for him. For weeks, even months, he wanted to make love to Robin. And it was ironic; he always pictured this moment on a rooftop, at night, and under the rain.


	8. 48: Childhood

I never liked my childhood. In fact, I downright hated it. I never knew my mother and I hated my father with a passion. My mother died when I was only five years old. I suspected my father had caused the terrible deed. Why my father would murder her, I didn't know. Anyway, my father was an asshole. He would get drunk, bring women to the house without warning~~some were prostitutes~~and occasionally he would hit and beat me, forming bruising, cuts, and scars.

School was a nightmare. Most of the kids made fun of me, beat me up, or spit in my face, calling me mean names that were best left unsaid. I didn't do well in school. My grades were always horrible. I was lucky to make it to high school. When I brought home horrible progress reports, my father would shout at me and hit me because they were always bad. My father wanted his son to be a straight A student, which I was incapable of accomplishing.

By the age of thirteen, I decided I would be a loner. I wouldn't talk in class, I'd ignore all the insults thrown at me, and I'd go straight to my bedroom after school. This method worked out for a while. But, one day, my father came home from a bar, drunk. I was staring at the ceiling while lying in bed when my father had come in. The minute the door opened, I sat up. Every time I had seen my father drunk to the point of passing out, I was a little frightened. I was worried he'd hit me or beat me until I was close to death, which had happened once or twice. He stumbled over to me. My father was very tall and his shadow towered over me. I stared at him, unable to revert my eyes. My father glared at me and asked what I was looking at, so I turned my head away and told him it was nothing. There was awkward silence between us once he sat down beside me.

Slade paused. Robin stared at him, for some reason feeling remorse for him.

"Your father did something horrible to you, worse than beating you, right?"

Slade looked at his apprentice and nodded. "Yes, unfortunately."

Slade continued.

The next thing I knew, my father had his hand on my thigh. My face paled at the foreign feeling. I was too frightened at this point to look at him. I thought, that if I stayed perfectly still, he'd just lose interest and go away. That wasn't the case. In a split second, my father had shoved me back onto my bed, forcing me on my stomach. He quickly straddled me, forcing his entire weight against my shivering body. I tried to hit him with my arm, but he punched me directly in the back of my skull. I was disoriented, but I knew what he was doing to me. Without any form of warning, he harshly thrust into me, making me scream. Within the first few thrusts, I started bleeding. He thrust into me ruthlessly for several minutes. All I could do was allow it to happen. Back then I wasn't strong enough to stop him.

After he had finished, my father left without a word. I was in so much pain that I lay on my bed, bleeding and crying. After the pain had passed, I choked back my tears and made myself sit up. I rolled over and puked up my lunch onto the floor. I then curled up in the fetal position and closed my eyes, tears and sobs raking my body. I felt so humiliated, so dirty. No matter how hard I scrubbed my body in the shower that night, his filthy hands were all that I could feel.

After that brutal rape, that had been the last straw of my torment. At three in the morning, I snuck out of my room, entered the filthy kitchen, and grabbed the sharp carving knife. My father was passed out on the couch, snoring. I approached him silently and kicked him in the leg to wake him up. I stared at him with hurt-filled, angry eyes. Before he could scream for help, I stabbed my father straight through the heart seven or eight times.

Robin stared at Slade after the mastermind finished, his head tilted slightly to the side. He felt bad for him after hearing this confession. He hated Slade less and less the more he thought about it. After a few minutes of silence, Robin laid on his side, resting his head in Slade's lap. Looking off into space, Slade ran his hand through his hair gently.

"No one deserves a father like that," Robin said, staring across the room. "Not even you."

Slade smiled softly, closing his eyes. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Pulling Robin up against his body, he wrapped his arm around him. "All you need is love."

Robin smiled softly and then closed his eyes. "Yeah…"


	9. 70: Forbidden :For Bakkchan:

It was a forbidden thing, they knew that, but it could not be helped. Their flaming passion made it less of a forbidden act. Besides, what the Titans didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

It happened every Friday night, the forbidden day. It would always start the same; fight undetected on the rooftop for over an hour. Once the fighting was over, they would quietly sneak back into the Tower, through the double doors, and down the hall. Upon reaching the Workroom that was only accessible by the Teen Titans Leader, he would quickly enter the code and pull his fighting partner inside. Once the door slid shut and locked behind them, the forbidden act would begin.

First, Slade would harshly push Robin against a wall covered by newspaper clippings of the villain himself. The boy's mask came next. It was quickly ripped off his face and thrown aside onto the floor. Slade's mask came shortly after, the sound of ricocheting metal across concrete resounding around the soundproof room. As the villain kissed Robin passionately, they would both fumble for each others' belts. It was almost like a game; whoever got the belt off first would have to be the one in control. Slade always won; his brain allowed him to multi-task fairly well. Luckily for Robin, the villain was going to be generous tonight.

Ending the kiss, Slade would practically throw Robin at the desk with his stomach facing it. The desk was cleared off already, so the villain didn't have to worry about that. He quickly removed every piece of armor, throwing it to the floor, while Robin tried to unzip his pants with some difficulty. Slade would be finished undressing by the time he got it undone. The cape was removed from Robin's neck once the man was ready. Tonight, everything else stayed on _his_ boy.

Leaning right up against the boy, Slade wrapped his left arm around Robin's chest, right below his ribcage. He pushed the boy's tunic up and rested his head next to the boy's right side. Sliding his free hand behind Robin's ass, Slade pushed his tights down to expose his ass underneath. The villain slid one finger into the boy's tight hole, causing a strangled moan to escape his throat. Slade soon added a second finger and pulled them apart to open the boy up. Robin pushed his ass against the man's hand, causing the now warm fingers to move farther inside of him. He hung his head, his voice stuttering as he breathed.

"F-Fuck me…a-already," Robin whispered heavily. He pushed his ass farther into Slade's hand. "P-Please…AH!"

Robin's head arched back the moment Slade plunged his full self in between the boy's tight inner walls. His muscles constricted against the hard member. Keeping a firm hold on Robin's chest, Slade pulled out and then thrust back in until balls met flesh. The boy dug his nails into the hard wood of his desk, trying to prevent his knees from buckling under Slade's weight. He cried out in pure ecstasy when the villain continued to thrust in and out of him at a steady pace.

Slade and Robin's hips moved in perfect rhythm as they continued with their forbidden activity. Cries of pleasure forced its way past Robin's lips. He was glad that the room was soundproof because he was moaning pretty loud.

With a final thrust, Slade came deep inside the boy. Robin's head slumped forward, his body shaking from exhaustion. Droplets of sweat dripped from the ends of his hair as it lay flat across his forehead. Slade slowly pulled out of him, almost teasingly. He quickly regained his breath and lifted his weight off Robin's body. The boy's legs shook as he tried to keep himself up. Slade quickly dressed without a word. Robin soon regained his breath. He turned around clumsily and was surprise when his arch nemesis grabbed the boy's face in his hands and quickly smashed their lips together for a passionate, almost bruising kiss. Robin rested his hands on the man's hips. The kiss quickly ended with a loud smack of wet lips parting. Quickly placing his mask onto his face, Slade left Robin speechless in the room. The boy stared after him, not realizing the man was already gone.

During their time together, Slade not saying a word was just as forbidden as the act itself. It didn't matter though; Robin knew what the man was thinking, so no words were needed.

_Another night, Robin; another night._


	10. 82: Can You Hear Me?

Somehow, he had been knocked out by a blow to the head. He wanted to open his eyes, but they wouldn't budge. He tried to speak, but his lips couldn't move. He wanted to tell himself not to panic, but the panic set in anyway. He couldn't hear, not even his fast beating heart, which he could feel pulsing against his chest. Something was terribly wrong, he knew that much.

Robin soon realized that he was deaf, mute, and in pain. He didn't know what was going on or where he was. He didn't know how he couldn't hear or speak. Something was very wrong indeed.

* * *

He had found Robin lying unconscious in an alley while he was on patrol. Without hesitation, he decided to take the boy home. He sat by Robin's bedside and watched him. He didn't move for hours. When he did, the boy couldn't open his eyes or move his lips. He could hear the child's panicked, beating heart in his chest. Something was terribly wrong, that much was true.

Slade watched as Robin slowly opened his eyes. The villain had taken the mask off to see if there was any damage. The boy tried to sit up, but his body was in so much pain that he fell back down. Slade saw his eyes gloss over. Tears suddenly fell from the boy's eyes. The villain stood up and placed his gloved hand on the boy's forehead. Robin jerked from the sudden contact, fear filling his mind.

"Robin…can you hear me?"

There was no response except for Robin trying to move away from Slade once he knew who it was. With one hand, the villain quickly strapped the frightened bird down. Robin shook his head in attempts to get free from his restraints. They didn't budge. This panicked the boy even more.

Slade whipped two things out of his back pocket; a pen and a pocket notebook. He flipped the cover over and wrote something down. When he was finished, he held it above Robin's face to read it. The boy tried to speak the words, but he couldn't.

The notebook said: _Robin, I found you unconscious and took you home. Can you hear me?_ Robin shook his head to answer Slade's question. He took the notebook away and wrote something else down to show him._ Can you talk?_

Robin read the words and shook his head again. Slade lowered his arm and sighed. He wrote something else down, this one a bit longer than the other two.

_Robin, I need you to calm down. I think you may have lost your sense of hearing and speech. Do you remember what happened to you?_

Robin shook his head again. Closing his eyes, more tears streamed down his face. Slade wiped them away with his thumb. The boy turned his head away, not wanting the villain to touch him. Slade lowered his hand. He wrote more words down. Walking to the other side of Robin, he showed it to him.

_I'm going to sedate you. You shouldn't be in pain the next time you wake up. I will not hurt you, if that is any consolation to you. I can't guarantee you'll be able to hear or speak again when you wake up. And, Robin, everything will be okay._

Robin whimpered and closed his eyes. Slade inserted the needle into his skin and pushed the sedative into his blood stream. Robin slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Robin, can you hear me?"

Robin didn't reply. He felt like a vegetable. He almost looked out into space. He still couldn't speak or hear. Slade wrote his question down and then gave him the pen.

_Can you hear me?  
No._

Slade wrote a new question down and then gave the pen back to Robin.

_Can you talk?  
No._

Slade and Robin became silent. The hero stared off into nothing for a few minutes before writing something else down.

_Why can't I talk or hear anything? I don't remember anything happening to me that would make me lose my senses._

Slade took a few minutes to decide what to tell Robin. He quickly wrote it down.

_I don't know why. I just found you unconscious in an alley. I will say that I think you were hit in the head by something. I don't know what yet, but I am going to find out as soon as I can._

Robin read what Slade wrote down. He, then laid his head back against the pillow. The villain wrote more down.

_I'm going to go back to the alley where I found you and try to find what caused this. So you don't try to escape, I'm going to sedate you again. All right?_

Robin read the words and nodded. He took the pen in his hand.

_Okay._

Slade sedated Robin and left him to sleep.

* * *

Robin didn't know where he was. He was in a soft bed in what looked like an infirmary. He tried to speak, but no words came out. He couldn't hear the door open as Slade walked in. The villain sat down beside him. He wrote down words in his pad. Robin had panicked when he saw the man, but when he did, the reason why he was in this foreign place came back to him.

_I didn't find anything that could have hurt you. Can you speak or hear yet?_ Robin shook his head. Slade sighed. _Do you need food or water?_

Robin took the pen from Slade. _I need water. My throat is very dry._

Slade nodded. He left and came back with a bottle of water. He sat Robin up and poured the water into his mouth. The boy swallowed, his archenemy giving him some more. He pulled the bottle away when the hero spluttered. After regaining his breath, he wrote some more.

_Thanks, I needed that._

Slade set the water down on a side table before writing something down.

_I'm afraid there is nothing you can do for a while until we figure this out. We'll try to get you talking in a few hours. But for now, you can either sleep or ask me anything. You decide._

Robin looked at his hands in his lap. He sighed and took the pen.

_Why can't I go back to Titans Tower?_

Robin set the pen down. Slade read what he wrote. Picking up the pen, he wrote his response.

_You can't tell your friends what's wrong since you can't talk or hear. Your friends wouldn't want me inside anyway._

Robin read it. It made sense. If his friends saw Slade carrying him or something, the Titans would freak.

_Okay. _Slade took the pen from him and wrote something. Robin read it. He blushed from embarrassment.

_Besides, I enjoy your company, little bird._

Slade smiled behind his mask. He clicked the pen closed and took the pad. Robin slid under the covers and closed his tired eyes. Slade turned off the light and left him to sleep.

* * *

Two days had gone by since Robin lost his voice and hearing. He was thankful that he wasn't blind. Slade had given the bored boy a book to read about World War II. He wrote to the boy to try and say the words out loud. Robin tried, but to no avail.

When Robin tried for the umpteenth time, he got frustrated and threw the book against the wall. He soon regretted it because he thought Slade would hurt him for doing so. But the villain only picked up the book and gave it back to him.

_Try again. I know you can do it._ And Robin did try, for several hours. When it got dark, he gave up. He sighed. For once in a long time Slade was concerned. _We'll try again tomorrow. Dinner is ready, if you're hungry._

Robin nodded and stood up. He followed Slade out of the infirmary. They walked into a kitchen/dining room. The villain motioned for him to sit. The boy pulled out his chair and sat down. His stomach growled. Slade chuckled, even though the boy couldn't hear him.

Slade brought over Robin's dinner (grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, peas and carrots, and water) and set it down in front of him. He took out his pen and pad from his pocket as the hungry teen picked up his fork and started inhaling his mashed potatoes.

_In a few more days, if you can't speak, I might have to take you to the hospital. I don't have the equipment to check on your brain to see if any damage is involved in your hearing and speech loss. And slow down!_

Robin swallowed his last bite of potato. He took the pen from Slade.

_I hate hospitals. And I don't want my identity revealed to you._

Slade sighed after reading. _Then you better be able to talk in three days, boy._

Rolling his eyes, Robin grabbed his glass and downed the water. He ate his chicken and carrots, but he refused to eat the peas. Chewing on his last bite of chicken, Robin took the pen and told Slade so.

_And I hate peas._ He paused with his hand over the pad, thinking of what to put. He started writing again. _I hope you don't like them._

Slade chuckled after reading. _As a matter of fact, I do. I don't care if you like peas or not, you will eat them. If you continue to refuse, I will feed them to you myself. And you wouldn't want me forcing food down your throat._

Robin glared at Slade after reading. He picked his fork back up and plucked some peas onto the end. Groaning, he put the fork to his mouth and stuck it inside. He practically gagged on the peas as he ate them. His arch nemesis got him some more water. The boy was half finished when he came back. He reluctantly finished his peas and drank the water to get the nasty taste out of his mouth.

Robin took the pen after. _I hate you._

Slade chuckled and took the pen back from him.

_Yes, I know you do._ Robin stared at his plate and sighed. Slade wrote more. _You need a shower. Come._

Robin looked up at Slade and glared. He took the pen.

_Why would I want to take a shower with you in the building?_

Slade snatched the pen away. _I do hope you weren't insinuating that I was a pervert._ Robin gave him a look that said 'yes'. Slade shook his head and sighed. _You thought wrong._

Robin took the pen. _Are you sure? Because you tend to target teenagers a little too much._

Slade sighed again. He wrote his response.

_Teenagers are easier to manipulate than adults._

Robin laughed. _That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard._

Slade took the pen. _Then I would like to see you try and manipulate me._

Robin had no response to that. He wrote something else.

_Fine, I'll take a shower. _Slade and Robin stood up. The villain led him to his room. Grabbing a clean towel and some of his fresh boxers and shorts, he led the boy into the bathroom. He turned the shower on for him.

_I'll keep the door locked for your comfort. _Robin gave the thumbs up for 'okay'. Slade left and locked the door behind him. The hero undressed himself and got into the hot shower. He let the hot water wash over his slightly aching body for ten minutes. He washed his hair and body, then washed the suds away. Turning off the water, he opened the shower door. He grabbed the towel off the counter and wrapped it around his waist. The boy carefully stepped out.

Water had gotten out of the shower and landed on the floor. Robin slipped on it and fell. There was a loud smack as he hit the floor. Robin blacked out.

* * *

Slade had gone to get water when he heard Robin fall to the floor. He dropped it and ran to the door. He tried pulling it open, but he forgot it was locked. He unlocked it and pulled it open. He saw Robin lying on the floor, unconscious. He stepped up beside him and kneeled. Slade lightly smacked the boy in the face.

"Robin, wake up! Come on!" Robin clenched his eyes tight behind his lids and then slowly opened them. He groaned. Slade sighed with relief. "Robin, can you hear me?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. 83: Heal :Sequel to 82:

"Robin; can you hear me?"

The Boy Wonder groaned. He tried to say, "I can hear you perfectly well," but the words wouldn't come out.

'_At least I can hear,' _he thought.

Robin nodded numbly. Slade slowly smiled down at him.

"You must be feeling better then. How about speech?" Robin sat up and shook his head. He touched the bump on the back of his head. It throbbed in pain. He suddenly felt dizzy. Slade kept him steady to stop him from falling. "Maybe I should hit your head again," he added with a chuckle.

Robin glared at him. He suddenly yelped, remembering that he had fallen after a shower. Which meant, he was stark naked, right in front of his enemy, who claimed that he wasn't a pervert. The boy hastily wrapped the towel around his waist. He then frantically tapped his palm. Slade quirked an eyebrow. The boy gave him an annoyed look before trying a different method of this not-so-fun game of charades. He pretended to write on an invisible piece of paper. The villain suddenly understood.

"Hold on." The man left for a few seconds before returning with the notepad in hand. "Write it down." Robin quickly snatched the objects from the villain's hands. He quickly scribbled words down and then showed them to Slade. The man read it out loud. "I told you, you were a pervert." The villain glared at the boy. "I heard you fall, brat."

Robin's temple throbbed. He wrote more words down.

_Well I'm fine now, get out!_

Robin thrust the pad and pen into Slade's chest. He stood up and attempted to push the man out. He didn't budge.

"Are you ordering me around, boy?" Robin continued to push. He shook his head frantically. "And I'd put that towel back on before my eye reverts downward."

Yelping again, Robin jumped back and quickly wrapped the fallen towel around his waist. He grumbled. He snatched the pad from Slade.

_Sorry, but, please, get out._

Slade chuckled after reading. "Since you said _please_."

Sighing, Robin hung his head. Slade carefully took the pad and pen from his hands. He finally left the boy in privacy. Grumbling, Robin quickly dressed in the baggy shorts and boxers Slade had given him. He dried his hair with the towel, carefully rubbing over the bump. Luckily, it was a bit smaller. Once done in the bathroom, the boy walked out to find the villain waiting for him.

"Its time for bed. I have a room next door to mine that you can use." Upon hearing these words, Robin took the pad from him. "So you do sleep?" The villain looked at him. "Every once in a while, yes." There was more. "Why only once in a while?" Robin nodded. "I am an insomniac. My dreams are usually filled with nightmares when I sleep."

The boy's eyes widened. Robin continued to write.

_Nightmares? About what?_

Slade shook his head in amusement. "I am not about to reveal my secrets to you, Robin. Now it is time for bed. Come."

Sighing in defeat, the mute Boy Wonder followed his enemy out of the room. They reappeared just five seconds later to a smaller room next to Slade's own. The door slid open, allowing access. They stepped inside. Robin was a bit disappointed to find it twice as small as the infirmary. The villain pulled the never-used cover and sheets towards the foot of the bed. The boy crawled in after he stepped back. He wrote two more words down before clicking the pen shut.

_Good night._

Smiling softly, Slade carefully took the two objects from his hands and placed them in his utility belt pocket.

"Night, little bird." Ignoring the man's pet name, Robin closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Slade left, turning off the light on the way out. The door slid shut behind him. He reentered his room and removed his mask. The villain sighed. "You are still so naïve, little Robin."

Slade removed his armor and laid the pieces aside on his desk. He quickly undressed until his boxers remained. He now had no choice but to sleep. The villain ran a hand through his unruly, white hair. He quickly brushed his teeth and then got into bed. Lying on his back, the man stared up at the ceiling. Closing his eye, he sighed again.

'_It's going to be a long night.'_

Rolling onto his side, Slade quickly drifted off to sleep, his nightmares eating away at his mind.

* * *

_Can I go back to the Titans now?_

Slade read what the boy had written.

"No," he replied casually. Robin almost pouted. "Not until I figure out what is wrong with your voice." Sighing, Robin went back to what he had been doing; nothing. "Bored, are we?" The boy grumbled low in his throat. "Can't say I don't feel the same. I'm not used to taking care of a sick child."

Robin wrote something down._ I'm not sick and I'm not a child._

Slade chuckled in amusement. "Nevertheless, I am taking care of you; trying to figure out what is wrong with you." Robin sighed. There was a pause. "Can you read German?" The boy had to think for a moment. He nodded. Robin knew Spanish, German, French, Portuguese, Japanese, Chinese, Romanian, plus many others. He simply had had too much time on his hands at some point in his short life of sixteen years. "I'm afraid the only other reading material I have is in foreign languages."

Robin quickly jotted something down._ Something in German is fine._

Nodding, Slade stood up and went to his bookcase. Robin watched as the villain lightly trailed a gloved finger over the spines, reading the titles as he went. Stopping at a red book, he pulled it out. Robin suddenly shook his head.

'_How could you even think up __**that**__?' _he thought to himself, not realizing Slade was staring at him peculiarly.

"Why did you shake your head, Robin?"

A small blush formed on his cheeks. He wrote something down.

_It was nothing._

Well he wasn't going to tell the villain the _truth_. It was Slade's fault anyway; he just had to stroke the book spines.

"I do hope you haven't read Hitler's _Mein Kampf_ before," the villain said, thrusting the book into Robin's face. The boy took it. "You finished the WWII book I assume?" Robin opened the book to the first page. He nodded in his reply. "Unless, of course, you'd like to do something else…"

Robin's blush deepened. He could not look at Slade.

Shaking his head he wrote, _No; this is fine. It will probably be finished in a few hours though._

Slade nodded. "I will find something else in the time being then. You can stay in here, if you'd like. I have something to take care of."

Nodding, Robin leaned back against the man's headboard and started to read. Turning to his door, Slade left. He walked down a few halls before reaching a room with monitors inside. He sat down in his tall chair and typed a few commands into the flat, wireless keyboard. Video surveillance of Jump City from a few days previous appeared on screen. He found moments before Robin had approached the alley and began to watch.

Slade didn't seem disturbed when the boy was grabbed by an unknown hand and pulled into the darkness. The microscopic camera tried to see what was going on, but it was too dark. Within seconds of the boy's abduction, there was a loud, resounding crack. Eye narrowing at this point (like it had done the past five times he watched), Slade rewound and listened to the dark footage again. The loud _crack_ resounded around the room. The villain was trying to figure out where he had heard it before. He enhanced the sound and listened closely again.

_CRACK!_ Slade cringed lightly at the sound. It was almost like the sound of Robin's head smashing into a brick wall. The villain had done something similar, except it had been a fist connecting with a cement wall. He turned off the monitor, all sound lost. He quickly left the hideout to search the alley again. When he had been there before, he could sense that the boy had been kicked around by someone. Robin had to have been unconscious at the time, so he didn't know. Nor did he know who had done it.

Slade ran his hand over the brick wall. He was hoping to find a trace of blood, but there was none. This was getting him nowhere.

'_At least I can spend more time with him,' _Slade thought as he headed back. _'It gives him a chance to heal properly.'_

Robin closed the finished book and laid it aside. He stretched and yawned. Taking the pen in his hand, he wrote a small note to Slade.

_I finished the book. I hope you don't mind that I fell asleep before you returned to wherever it is you went. My head kind of hurts too._

Placing the note and pen on the book, Robin slid down until he was propped up by one of Slade's pillows. Lacing his fingers together, he rested his hands on his chest. Closing his masked eyes, he slowly drifted into a fitful sleep. Ten minutes passed before Slade approached the closed room.

"Robin, I'm-" The villain stopped upon seeing the sleeping bird on his bed. Slade couldn't help but smile. "Even entrapped with his worst enemy, he still manages to sleep."

Shaking his head, Slade went to the other side and sat down. Lifting his legs, he sat cross-legged next to the boy. He couldn't help but stare. The villain, even with his hard heart, thought the boy was adorable in his sleep. Robin suddenly rolled onto his side, resting his hands underneath the side of his head. Slade chuckled, seeing the boy so close to him. His face was a few inches from his outer thigh. Carefully lifting his hand, Slade ran it through the boy's hair. Even after three days with no hair gel, Robin's hair was soft. Sadly, the villain's gloves made it hard to feel it. So, after taking one off, he ran his hand through the boy's hair again. Robin was too far gone into the world of dreams to notice the man's surprisingly gentle hand. Yes, they were callused, but they tended to keep the same gentleness either way.

Robin mumbled in his sleep. Slade paused, expecting him to awaken. When the boy didn't, he continued petting him.

'_Such a good boy…'_ Robin, unexpectedly, leaned farther into the touch like a cat. Soon Slade's whole hand was on his head. The villain chuckled.

Leaning towards his ear, Slade whispered, "Time to wake up, little bird." Robin grumbled. The mastermind chuckled again, breathing warm air on the boy's skin. "Come now, Robin. Be a good boy and wake up."

Robin's eyes stirred behind his masked eyes. They slowly opened. Slade's hand was still on his head. Once his vision cleared, he saw just how close he was to his enemy. His eyes widened.

"Wh-Wh-What a-are you doing?"

Slade chuckled. "Just feeling how soft your hair is, little Robin."

The boy quickly scrambled back to look at him.

"But you, I-" Robin stopped and then grinned. "H-Hey! I can talk again!" Suddenly remembering what Slade had been doing, the boy's smile fell. He glared at the man. "Why were you touching my hair?"

Slade chuckled. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Robin continued to glare. "It seems my hands can do more than hurt people."

Robin was confused. "What are you-?"

"Who would have thought that the touch of a hated enemy could heal a sick child, hm?"

Robin blinked a few times. Slade kinda had a point. "It still doesn't change the fact that you were touching my hair," he said, annoyed. "That's creepy you know."

Slade leaned closer to him. "But you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Robin started to blush. He didn't have time to cover it up. Slade chuckled. "Even when you're not asleep, you look adorable."

Robin snorted. "That's such a perverted thing to say."

Reaching forward, Slade felt the boy's hair again. "It's called a compliment." Slade lowered his hand and stood up. "Well, with your hearing and speech back, I see no reason in keeping you here. You may go back to your friends now."

Robin followed Slade with his gaze as the villain walked towards the door.

"You're just…going to let me go? That easily?"

Slade turned to look at him. He smiled behind his mask.

"Like I said, I see no reason in keeping you here. Unless, of course, you wish to stay?"

Robin's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that possibility. He turned his gaze away, his eyes narrowing.

"Um…"

Slade smiled. "You've been gone for four days, Robin. They'll want to know where you are."

Slade was right about that too. But, for some reason, he, too, enjoyed the man's company. Robin looked at him.

"Can I have my communicator, please?" Slade was a bit hesitant, not knowing what the boy would do. Nevertheless, he gave Robin his yellow communicator. The boy flipped open the cover and sent a connection to his team. Beast Boy picked it up.

"_Dude! Robin! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"_

Robin scratched his head. Should he lie, or…?

"I'm… Well, during my patrol four nights ago, I was somehow knocked unconscious in an alley. I couldn't hear or speak, so-"

"_Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! How do you know you were unconscious in an alley if you were unconscious?"_

Slade had the urge to roll his eye. Robin grinned nervously.

"Because, uh, someone found me and has been taking care of me. I hit my head to get my hearing back and-" Robin paused, a smile forming on his lips. "-And then I was touched by God, Beast Boy. He gave me my speech back and I plan on coming back…some time tomorrow." Slade blinked in surprise. "So, you can stop the search party and I'll see you then."

Beast Boy seemed unconvinced at his leader's story, but said, _"Okay, I'll let the others know. See ya."_

Robin nodded. "Thanks, Beast Boy. See you tomorrow."

"_Okay! Bye."_ Beast Boy cut the connection. Robin closed his communicator before looking at a surprised Slade. He blinked.

"What?"

After a few seconds of staring, Slade shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"What? You're surprised I decided to stay one more night?"

Slade took a moment to reply. "Well, yes, I am. I don't see as to why however."

Robin smiled warmly. "Simply because I enjoy your company. As strange as that is." They were silent for a while, staring at each other. Robin reverted his eyes down and blushed lightly. "Will you run your hand through my hair again? It actually did feel really nice."

It took a second for a small smile to form on Slade's face.

"If you insist."

Sitting beside a blushing Robin, Slade started petting his head, pushing his bangs off his forehead. The boy's eyes slowly closed at the surprisingly wonderful feeling. Forget being touched by God; Robin had been touched by an angel.


	12. 33: Expectations

There just seemed to be too many expectations in this line of business, though Robin could hardly call being a criminal a line of business. It didn't pay to be a criminal. Soon Robin would find out that his view on this would soon turn into a lie…

* * *

Robin stepped forward into the darkness, thermal blaster in hand. A single spotlight shined down on him. He knew his master was there waiting for his return from his first assignment.

"Excellent, Robin," Slade's voice said from the darkness. "I'm pleased. You're already proving to be the perfect apprentice."

Robin glared lightly, trying to locate the deranged villain. "This deal can't last forever."

"It can. And it will." A row of white monitors came to life behind Robin. He quickly turned around to see them produce static momentarily before showing a still image of the fake Chronoton Detonator that had gotten Robin into this apprentice deal in the first place. "The Titans still have no idea that my Chronoton Detonator was more than a decoy. Now that my probes are inside their bodies, they could remain undetected for years; decades." The monitors replayed what had happened the night the Titans Leader agreed to Slade's deal. They soon turned white once more. "Unless, of course," the villain stepped out of the darkness to face Robin, "you disobey me, and I decide to destroy your former friends with a push of the button."

Slade had mentioned button in his hand, his thumb gently resting on the top, threatening to push it if Robin did anything wrong. The boy growled lowly at him.

"Sooner or later, you'll let your guard down," he said determinedly. "I will get that controller, and the instant they're out of danger, you will pay."

Without hesitation, Slade stepped towards him. "That sounds like a threat, young man." He grabbed the thermal blaster forcefully from him. Robin gritted his teeth, but said nothing as Slade walked past him. "Quite a good threat, actually. Betrayal; destruction; revenge. We really do think alike."

Robin snarled quietly, but it quickly intensified as anger took control of his mind. Spinning around, the teen threw himself at Slade, trying to take the controller from his hand. He almost had it, but Slade grabbed his left wrist, yanking his arm behind his back. He gripped Robin's shoulder with his right hand, pulling the arm almost completely straight out behind him. Robin fell to his knees, gasping in pain as his arm threatened to break. Slade roamed his body with his eye, enjoying the submissive position he was in.

"I monitored your vital signs during the mission. Elevated heart rate, adrenaline, endorphins." Robin was panting now as the pain lingered. His head moved up and down slightly as he breathed. "You won't admit it, but at some level, you enjoyed stealing for me. It was a _thrill_, wasn't it?" Robin didn't reply. He hated being lectured by this man. "I have high expectations that I want seen from you, Robin." The teen wished Slade would let go now. Robin gasped in pain when he pushed his arm forward, making him lean over. He placed his hand to the floor, his elbow bending to the side. "Do you want to know what they are?"

Robin had his eyes clenched shut. They suddenly shot open. "H-Hey! What are you doing?"

Releasing Robin's shoulder, Slade unbuckled the front of his belt and then tossed it aside.

"I expect my apprentice to obey me, Robin." Slade bent his arm against his back as he was now on his knees directly behind him. "I expect your respect, your obedience," Slade undid his belt and allowed it to fall behind him, "your mind, and your heart, but most importantly-" Robin yelped in surprise when the villain grabbed the back of his pants and yanked them down to expose his ass underneath. Slade leaned his body against his back, pinning his arm in place with his stomach. "-I expect your body to writhe and quiver as I give you your expectation; a thrill."

Sticking his hand within his pants, Slade pulled out his member, which was already coated with pre-cum. Robin shut his eyes tight and whimpered quietly as he felt his master spread his ass cheeks apart with one hand. He suddenly cried out in pain when Slade thrust ruthlessly halfway into his virgin hole. With two more hard thrusts, he was all the way to the hilt, causing Robin to sob in pain, humiliation, and fear. He knew Slade was crazy, but this?

The little voice inside his head screamed at him. _'He's going to rape you! Stop him!"_

Growling, Robin swung his other arm backwards to try and hit Slade, but the villain grabbed his wrist and forced it behind his back. Robin fell forward, hitting his chin harshly on the metal floor. He felt like his brain had shifted from the impact.

"Now that you can't move…"

Tears of shame formed behind Robin's mask. Slade bucked his hips back and forth in a hard, steady pace, pleasuring himself and hopefully the boy at the same time. Robin was panting heavily, pain plus a little something else filling his rectum. He never expected this to happen, at least not to him. He was a fucking hero for Christ sakes! Robin was supposed to stop rapes, not allow them to happen.

"A-Ah God…ah, hah, hah, ah…"

_'I-Is that me?'_

Robin let out a loud moan, causing Slade to chuckle darkly.

"Yes, Robin, you're fulfilling my expectations," he said, his breathing labored from the heat inside his mask. "I also expect you to scream my name."

Pain mixed with pleasure filled Robin as Slade fucked him. He couldn't help it anymore. The logical voice inside his head had been taken over by hormones.

"Oh S-Slade…_yes-s-s_, I-I…I w-want more…!"

"G-Good boy, Robin," Slade cooed. "Now say wh-what I w-want so badly to hear."

With two more hard thrusts, Slade spilled his entire seed into Robin, making him cry out. "SLADE!"

A long, satisfied sigh escaped Slade as the remains of his semen filled Robin up. He ran his right hand through the back of his hair while the other held both wrists. Robin was panting heavily, his eyes lightly closed. He felt so humiliated and ashamed of his body for allowing those words to escape his lips. Slade slowly, somewhat teasingly, pulled out, cum and blood coated on his limp cock. Robin growled in pain.

"Good apprentice," Slade said. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Slade added a little more pressure on Robin's arms, making him groan. "Y-Yes, Slade…I-I did."

Satisfied with Robin's answer, Slade finally released his arms, making him fall flat on his stomach. He readjusted himself and then stood up, placing his arms behind his back.

"Good boy, apprentice," he said, walking past him. "I expect you to have the same reaction later on. You're dismissed."

Slade blended in with the shadows. Once he knew the man was gone, Robin let out a sob, cursing himself for allowing that to have happened. And Slade expected him to do it again?

_'Just you wait. You'll get back at him for what he did,' _his inner voice said, now that it was back.

Letting the tears fall from underneath his mask, Robin pushed his body back, sitting up on his hands and knees. Gripping his pants, he carefully pulled them back up, pulsing pain coursing through his rectum like wildfire. Robin stumbled to his feet, placing a hand to the base of his back. Picking up his belt, he walked the direction Slade had gone, wanting nothing more than to take a hot shower and get a well deserved rest. His expectations were _that_ high.


	13. 22: Mother Nature

Mother Nature was crueler than one would think, especially when Poison Ivy was involved. She had done _something_ to make such a drastic change to one of her enemies. And, with God as his witness, Robin was going to figure out how to fix it before things got even worse. But first, he really had to pee.

Entering a dark alley, a big red wolf lifted its leg to use the bathroom. Once done, he lowered it back down and yawned, his sharp fangs glinting in the dim sunlight. He then growled low.

"Stupid fleas."

Sitting down, Robin lifted his back leg and lowered his head to scratch his neck. He suddenly stopped, his ears perking up. The right one twitched. Lowering his leg back down, the wolf teen slowly looked over his shoulder. A tall, skinny dog catcher had a cable choker on a long pole in his hands. He slowly approached him.

"Stay." Robin didn't move. "That's a good boy."

The man stopped five feet away and slowly moved the ring towards Robin's head. Once it was almost around the side of his muzzle, he ducked and spun around, swiftly zooming past the dog catcher. He turned the corner and ran as fast as he could down the sidewalk. No one paid heed as he ran past people. They all probably thought he was a large dog, not the more ferocious wolf that most people perceived them as.

Glancing over his shoulder, Robin saw the dog catcher chasing after him in his truck. Growling lightly, he ran into the street, weaved in and out of cars that were at the red light, and ran to the other side. The catcher parked his truck quickly at the curb and then ran after him. Robin soon reached an alley with a high brick wall at the end. Deciding he didn't want to get cornered, he moved sideways to the right, jumped up onto a dumpster, and then made a giant leap for the top. He managed to pull his thin bulk onto the edge and then drop down onto the other side. Robin had a thrill actually as he had done it. He had felt like he was actually flying. A wolf-like grin formed on his muzzle as he continued running. Robin wasn't sure why this was so exciting to him. Maybe it was his new canine instincts?

Entering a new alley, Robin decided to take a break to catch his breath. He panted down at the filthy alley floor, licking his chops every once in a while. His mouth seemed to be filled with gallons of saliva. It threatened to drip off his tongue and off his teeth.

"I have to get back to the Tower somehow and get the others to help me change back and find Ivy," he said. "I wonder how well wolves can swim…"

With his breath back, Robin turned around and stepped with one paw before abruptly stopping. Swallowing, he slowly lifted his gaze and noticed the two-toned mask easily.

_'Greeeeat…' _he thought.

Without thinking twice, Robin tried to bolt past Slade. The villain stepped lazily to the side, allowing him to pass. The wolf glanced behind him as he ran, wondering why he didn't chase after him. The answer was quite obvious.

"Gotcha!"

The dog catcher had found him, the cable looped somewhat tightly around his neck. Growling, Robin tried to pull back, but the cable tightened again. He thrashed his head around, trying to break free. The catcher gripped the pole tightly and was practically sliding forward on his feet as Robin continued to pull back. He suddenly fell backwards as he tugged, falling into a jumbled heap on the ground. Quickly looking up from his lying position, Robin saw Slade drop the catcher to the ground, unconscious. Robin was actually relieved.

"I'll only say this once; thanks Slade."

Slade crouched next to the dog catcher as Robin stood up. He pulled a syringe out of the man's pocket. Robin's eyes widened when he approached him with it, taking the protective cap off. The wolf teen attempted to step back, but Slade stepped onto the middle of the pole, pulling his neck down to the ground. Robin yelped when he gripped the scruff of his neck tightly and stabbed him with the needle. He was slowly drifting into unconsciousness as the tranquilizer entered his brain, making him tired. His eyes drooped and then closed. Then, before he knew it, Robin fell over sideways, darkness swallowing him whole.

* * *

Robin's black nose twitched. He was slowly coming around as he lay on a hard floor, his head between his outstretched paws. A small whine escaped him from the slight pain in his head. Soon his sense of touch was returning as the numbness wore off. The first thing he felt was something thick wrapped several times around the top half of his muzzle. It was stuck behind his front fangs, preventing it from slipping off. Opening his eyes, Robin saw that it was wrapped in a leather strap that looked like a leash. He lifted his head and saw the end tied securely to a metal ring on a metal wall.

Growling, Robin slowly got up on slightly shaking legs and glared at the strap. Clenching his fangs tightly, he reared his head back, trying to break free. His paws slipped somewhat on the slick, metal floor. He snarled, thrashing his head around violently. Robin expected the strap to break since he was stronger in this form, but it stayed perfectly intact. Despite this, he continued to pull, tug, and thrash his head around. It was purely instinct to try and break free. He even tried to bite the strap in his mouth, but it was too tough.

_'Oh come on!'_

For the next three hours, Robin tried to get his muzzle free. At one point he even attempted to pull the ring out from the wall, but his snout got in the way. He couldn't get his teeth around it. An idea suddenly came to him. Standing directly in front of the wall, he lifted his front paws and placed them against it. Turning his head to the right, he reached down and grabbed the strap with his fangs. Clenching down on it, he used his paws to push against the wall as he pulled on the strap. He growled lowly as it continued to stay intact.

Robin was still thrashing his head around as a door opened in the distance. He stopped, his left ear perking back. It caught the sound of even foot steps. Dropping the strap and pushing off the wall, Robin turned sideways. He growled lightly at Slade as he approached. The villain seemed undisturbed.

"You won't be able to break free from your leash I'm afraid," he said, stopping in front of him. Robin growled deep within his throat. "I don't plan on untying you either."

"Then what the hell are you keeping me here for?" he asked angrily.

"If you keep silent, I might feed you."

Robin mentally kicked himself. Of course Slade couldn't understand him. His stomach growled then and he realized he was pretty hungry. So Robin closed his mouth and stared intently at Slade. Waiting at least five minutes, the villain reached into his belt and pulled out a large hunk of raw meat covered in plastic. Despite hating to beg for food, Robin licked his chops, his mouth salivating. He whined in anticipation as Slade unwrapped it. He tossed it to the floor in front of him. Robin reached down to grab it, but it was too far away.

"You're not supposed to tease animals like that!" Robin shouted, realizing Slade had done it on purpose.

Turning around, Robin pulled his head back, growling and snarling in anger. Slade watched him thrash around briefly before undetectably pushing the meat towards him with the toe of his boot. After a few more hard pulls, Robin stopped. The smell of the meat suddenly reached his nose. Looking over, he saw it and instantly started attacking it with his fangs. Robin placed one paw on the end and pulled, tearing a piece off. He chewed and quickly swallowed before getting more. Robin hoped that when he returned to normal, the raw meat wouldn't make him sick.

"Good boy." Robin swallowed a piece of meat the wrong way. He looked over his shoulder and saw Slade staring down at him. Sensing a smirk behind his mask, the wolf turned and tried to get at him with his front paws. He snapped and growled at him, blood flying from his jaws. A small, but deep bark passed his muzzle. "I would stop that if I were you."

Robin dropped down, crouched, and growled at Slade, fangs fully exposed.

"Then don't say that." Robin's growling slowly diminished. Calming down, he turned around and started to eat again. Turning around, Slade started to leave. Robin swallowed before looking over his shoulder. He whined. "Don't leave me alone."

Slade, of course, didn't understand him. He walked through the door, sliding closed behind him. Robin's eyes narrowed in despair. Whining, he looked back at his remaining meal, finished it, and then attempted to break free again.

* * *

It was now late at night. Robin tugged on the strap lazily. He had been going for hours, but he was no where close to being free. Getting tired, he lay down and closed his eyes, missing his bed already. Robin whined. He was half asleep when he heard the door open. Lifting his head, he looked over and saw Slade approach him. Whining quietly, the wolf teen lowered his head back to the floor between his paws and closed his eyes. Reaching him, Slade sat against the wall beside him. Robin's nose twitched. Opening his eyes a bit, he saw Slade lift his left hand and slowly reach for his nose.

Eyes widening, Robin quickly scrambled up and backed away, growling. He assumed it was his wolf instinct to not trust the man. Robin whined. The top half of his muzzle was hurting from having the strap rubbing against his gums all day. He opened his mouth to relax it, his tongue flopping out as he breathed. He whined pathetically. His legs slowly bent and he laid back down, whining. His mouth really was sore. Robin closed his eyes again, whimpering quietly. Wanting to sleep comfortably, he pulled his legs out from under him and became still.

Again Robin was almost asleep when Slade tried to touch him. Opening his eyes slightly, he watched as he ran his gloved fingers over his snout. Robin's nose twitched. He suddenly had the urge to lick those fingers. Robin moved closer, actually enjoying the soft touch. Slade then ran his hand over his eyes. Robin closed them out of instinct before opening them again.

_'Okay, I shouldn't be enjoying this.'_ He allowed Slade to pet him. _'This is how pets feel then.'_ Robin's tail was actually sweeping the floor. _'Beast Boy would probably be appalled by this.'_

Robin's eyes shot open. That was it! Ignoring Slade, the Boy Wonder~~Wolf Wonder?~~jumped up and started to tug at the strap again. Slade stared at him with a slightly narrowed eye, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I already told you; it won't break. It's indestructible leather, like steel."

Robin stopped and looked at him, his eyes narrowed in, hopefully, a glare. "I bet you know who I am, you jerk. You're just doing this for your enjoyment."

Slade stood up and started to walk away. Robin watched him go, still glaring. He snorted before trying to break free again.

* * *

After two more hours, Robin had finally fallen asleep. He was curled up in a tight ball, keeping himself warm with his fluff. What woke him up was the swish of the door sliding open. Robin lifted his head and watched Slade approach. His mouth instantly watered when he saw the bloody meat in his hand. He jumped up and let off a small bark that sounded more like a pleading growl. His stomach growled too. Stopping in front of him, Slade dropped the deer meat in front of Robin, blood seeping out onto the floor. He walked off to clean up the blood that had dripped onto the floor as he walked to him.

The smell of the raw meat caught Robin's nose. Like the greedy, hungry wolf he was, he instantly attacked it, pulling chunks off as he bit into the tough muscle. In just ten minutes every last bite was gone. All that remained was a big puddle of blood. Robin's ears perked up and his tail wagged.

"Great idea Wonder Boy!" With the tip of his nose, Robin attempted to write his name in the blood. It was somewhat sloppy, but it was still legible. He then sat down with his tail sweeping the floor, a wolf-like smile on his face. Any second now Slade would be there to clean up the mess. And, sure enough, the villain was coming over with a fluffy, black towel in his hands._ 'Am I a genius or what?' _

Slade crouched in front of the puddle and was about to clean it up when the letter _N_ caught his eye. Robin whined in excitement when he noticed the man reading it upside down. Robin suddenly looked pissed when Slade chuckled.

"I knew it! You bastard!"

"Yes, Robin, I know it's you." Robin growled in annoyance at him. "I know Poison Ivy did this to you. I am in the middle of making the antidote. There is no need for your friends. And don't do that." Robin stopped growling, but continued to glare at him. "I will untie you, but you will stay in here."

Robin mentally snorted. "I oughta bite you in the ass, you jerk."

After cleaning up the blood, Slade went over to the wall and took the end of the leash off the ring. He then turned back to Robin and carefully pulled the loops out of his mouth. The wolf teen licked his mouth, feeling a lot better with the leather gone. The roof of his mouth and gums were really numb and raw.

"I will return around seven to feed you." Robin looked up at Slade. "It might take a few days to finish the chemical formula. You may as well run around and get your energy out."

With that said, Slade walked past him, heading for the door. Robin stayed behind, knowing he'd be back on that leash if he tried to run. The door slid closed and locked behind the villain. Deciding he would do as Slade suggested, Robin stretched his front legs and paws, shook his body, and then started to run around the perimeter of the room in a circle instead of a rectangle. He decided to try a few things too.

After running around the room several times, Robin ran at the opposite wall, picking up speed. When he was almost there, he started to turn sideways. He then pushed off the floor and jumped at the wall. After landing sideways on it, the wolf jumped off, feeling like he was flying, like in the alley. Robin landed back on his paws and continued to run, jumping on and off the wall every ten minutes. After an hour, he was tired and out of breath. He walked around slowly. Suddenly sitting down, Robin started attacking his neck with his back right paw, trying to get at a few fleas.

"This is…definitely one of those downs…for dogs…and cats…"

Once the itching had been taken care of, Robin decided on a nap. He hoped Slade would hurry up with that antidote.

* * *

It was the next afternoon. Robin was still locked up in the room he woke up in the day before. At breakfast Slade had told him he was making a break through. There were just a few side affects, but he didn't say what. Robin hated the secrecy. He guessed he would know after he turned back into a human.

"You're finally in luck, Robin." Slade stopped in front of him with a thick needle in his hand. Robin looked wearily at it. "I hope it works."

Robin's mouth fell open._ 'You hope?'_ Finding a place on the back of Robin's neck, Slade stabbed him with the needle, making him yelp in pain. He pushed in the antidote and then stepped back. Nothing seemed to happen for almost five minutes. Robin growled in annoyance at him. "I think you need to try again."

Slade snorted in amusement. "Yes, I think I might."

Robin's eyes widened. "You can understand me?"

Slade smirked behind his mask. "Yes, but it looks amusing when your mouth doesn't move."

Robin growled. "Don't make fun of me! I'm humiliated enough as it is!"

"No need to get snippy," Slade said. "I will reformulate. I will keep you in here until-"

"No!"

"No what?"

Robin whined. "Don't leave me in here. It's boring and as much as I hate to admit it, I want company. Just let me return to the Titans and-"

Slade shook his head. "You are not going anywhere for a while. Once I cure you, then you may leave."

"Then let me out of this room!"

Slade chuckled. "There is only one way for you to get that request."

Robin growled at him. "Dogs beg, not wolves! I have more pride than that!"

Slade turned around and started to leave. "Then you will be stuck in here for a few more days. I will feed you around eight."

Slade left, leaving Robin whining in despair. Going back over to the wall, he laid down and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. It was very hard to do since he was overly bored. He sighed.

"Geez, fine. I'll beg when you come back." Around eight, Slade returned with food. Robin stayed where he was, seeing as he knew enough about canines. He lay there in submission. Slade stopped in front of him and dropped the meat. "Slade, can I _please_ come out of this room?"

Slade was smirking down at him. "Giving in so easily? I am very disappointed."

Robin whined. "I'm _desperate_ Slade! I have never been so bored."

Slade chuckled. "Eat your dinner and you can come out." Robin actually jumped up in excitement. Slade held in the urge to laugh. He watched as he ate quickly. Once done, Robin licked his chops and then wagged his tail. Slade chuckled. "I kind of like you this way."

Robin looked confused. "Huh?"

"Excuse my very unrealistic response to my personality, but you are very adorable."

Robin's eyes widened. He felt like fainting right then and there. He spluttered as he tried to speak.

"Y-You-that's-I-I-what-? I am not adorable! Take that back!"

Slade laughed this time. "I don't think I will," he said after calming down~~which had been rather quickly. Robin growled at him. "Now let's get you out of this room. Follow me."

Upon hearing those words, the teen practically ran after Slade as he headed for the door. They walked down several hallways. Robin looked around in case he needed to escape later. Once they reached a lab, the wolf suddenly became curious of his new surroundings. Slade ignored him as he moved around the room, picking up brand new scents. Sitting down at his work station, the villain looked over his formula that he had started out with.

"I never knew there were so many scents out there," Robin mused out loud. "It's very interesting actually." He was now sniffing some liquid-filled bottles. One in particular suddenly made him sneeze. He licked his nose as snot came out. "What are these? Drugs?"

Slade glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Robin was sniffing the bottles still.

"Antidotes for diseases and injuries," he said, multi-tasking as he continued to read over his notes while making changes.

"Why not try mixing one of them with that formula?" Robin asked, watching Slade work now.

"I will later after I make changes to this one. Now be a good boy and go lie down for a while."

Robin gave him an annoyed look. "Don't call me that," he said, finding a comfortable spot in front of a lab station at the wall.

Robin laid his head on his paws, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the next two days, Slade had finished the new formula. Robin opened his mouth wide and yawned. He was resting by the man's chair, playing with a smoke ball dud with his front paws. He had had the urge several times to ask Slade to play fetch with him. Maybe it would be fun.

_'I'm such a disgrace to wolf-kind_. _Wanting to play fetch with a human? And with it being Slade no doubt. My pride is severely wounded.'_

Slade stood up and loaded a syringe. He put it in his belt before reaching down with both hands and easily lifting Robin off the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey! Put me back on the floor!" Slade plopped him down right on the large table. Robin growled lowly at him. "Warn me next time."

"There won't be a next time," Slade said, bringing the needle back out. "This should fully cure you."

"It better," Robin said, annoyed. "These fleas are killing me."

"Indeed."

Exposing the back of his neck, Slade inserted the needle and pushed down on the plunger. The antidote went in and entered his blood stream. Robin sat up, his paws slipping slightly. They waited for a few minutes, seemingly nothing happening. Robin was about to growl at Slade when he felt heat rise within his stomach and chest.

"I think it's working!" Robin suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He lowered his body back down, placing his muzzle on his paws. "I think you just gave me a disease." Robin was definitely not feeling good at all. He whined as he felt a stabbing pain in his head. "Slade, something's wrong…"

Robin's eyes slowly closed as he gave in to the pain, which seemed to travel through his entire body. He was almost unconscious when he started to feel very cold. Soon his world was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Robin's body felt stiff and his eyes didn't want to open. He also felt half naked for some reason. The first thing he felt was that he was lying on something soft yet firm. His body was very warm too, which he liked. Robin suddenly felt whatever he was laying on dip slightly to the side.

"Robin, wake up."

Robin's eyes slowly fluttered open. His vision was slightly blurred, but it soon adjusted. Once he saw that it was Slade hovering over him, they widened in surprise. He quickly backed away.

"Dammit, you scared me!" He suddenly remembered why he was with the man. "Did it work?"

"Not entirely I'm afraid," Slade said. "You still have the ears and tail, but the fur is gone." Robin felt his ears droop downward over his forehead. "Also, when you were turned into a wolf, you lost your clothes and mask."

Robin's unmasked eyes widened. He grabbed the blanket and covered his body up the best he could.

"You damn pervert! Get out!"

Slade snorted as he stood up. "Give me a break, boy. You sounded like a school girl."

"I don't like other people looking at my privates thank you very much," Robin shouted at him, "especially not by you!"

"If it's any consolation, I never looked," Slade said, his arms folded.

"That doesn't make me feel better! I'm naked for God's sake!"

Slade sighed. "Anyway, I will try the antidote aga-"

"No," Robin said firmly with a glare. "I want you to give me some damn clothes so that I can return to the Tower and get Cyborg to cure me."

"I honestly don't think you will fit in with ears and a tail," Slade said, easily countering Robin's demands. "Not to mention I have no clothes that will fit you. And I doubt you'd get far in the nude."

"Then get me some clothes dammit!" Robin shouted, the blanket falling around his waist. "I don't want to be near you any longer!"

Slade glared at him. "Calm down," he said firmly. "You will stay here until I finish the real antidote. If I can't and there isn't a way to cure you entirely, then I will see about letting you return to your home. Now try to be patient."

Robin growled. "Fine. Just hurry u-" Robin stopped suddenly, hardly finishing his statement. Slade's eyebrow quirked when he fidgeted momentarily before kicking the covers off and bending his back in an odd angle. Reaching down, he started to bite the base of his tail, not caring about the fur getting into his mouth. "Grr…s-stupid…f-fleas…!"

Once the painful itch was gone, Robin pulled his body back into a proper position. Upon feeling the fur in his mouth, he tried spitting it out. Slade had to admit that it was a pretty funny situation at this moment. Putting his fingers in his mouth, the teen started raking the fur off his tongue.

"Are you alright now?" Slade asked.

Robin wiped the wet fur on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, I think so." Robin suddenly blushed. He used his tail to cover up his crotch. "What all did you see?"

Slade chuckled. "Just that ridiculous act."

Robin glared at him. "Not my fault I have fleas," he said, folding his arms over his chest. "Weren't you going to finish that antidote? I would like to go home sometime this century."

Slade shook his head in amusement. "I will bring you lunch later," he said, turning around and heading for the door. "My bathroom is right in there if you need it."

Slade pointed at another, half open door as he mentioned it. The door slid shut behind him. Robin was glaring at it. His ears suddenly perked up.

_'**My**…bathroom.' _

Robin looked down and around him. He was in a king-sized bed with silk red satin sheets and a large white down comforter. A deep red blush formed on his cheeks and over his nose. Robin instantly jumped out once he realized he was in _Slade's _bed. He then growled.

"Goddammit! I really _am_ acting like a school girl!"

Sighing, Robin wrapped his tail around the front of him. If he was still a full wolf, he wouldn't have cared. But he wasn't and he had to deal with being naked except for the tail and ears. Luckily the room was warm instead of cold. He didn't want to be in Slade's bed anyway.

Needing to use the bathroom, Robin did his business. Looking in the mirror after washing his hands and his mouth out, he ran his hand over one wolf ear. His tail suddenly bristled and the other ear twitched. Looking around, Robin made sure no one could see or hear him. For good measure, he closed and locked the door. He then looked back in the mirror and began to pet the ears. He also pulled on the tips of them slightly. On its own accord, Robin's tail began to wag softly as he continued to stroke them. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of content.

"That feels nice," he said dreamily. Stopping his ear stroking, Robin looked down at his bare stomach. He poked it with his pointer finger. His tail jerked slightly. Robin chuckled. "What I wouldn't do for a belly rub right now."

Using his right hand, he slow and gently ran it down his stomach. A small smile formed on his face when his tail actually wagged. Robin chuckled. For five minutes he gave himself a tummy rub and it was the greatest feeling in the world. His tail _really_ liked it.

Robin suddenly yelped when the base of his tail was attacked by fleas. Falling and rolling so that he could reach, he started to bite at it, ignoring the fur entering his mouth. Then his back began to itch as well.

"Dammit…"

Once the itch in his tail was gone, he left the bathroom. Robin wasn't happy that the floor had no carpeting. Growling, he pulled the comforter back over the pillows and got on his back. He placed his tail over his privates and then began to roll around on his back. For three minutes he did that until the last itch was gone. Lying back, Robin sighed in content, his tail falling. The tip wagged slightly.

Deciding he was tired, Robin got up and pulled the cover off the bed. He found a place on the floor and curled up with it around him. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

* * *

Three days later and Robin still had the tail and ears._ 'Oh well,' _he thought. _'I kinda like them.'_

Slade was in the process of cutting a hole in a pair of black boxers for his tail to fit through. Like he promised, if he couldn't cure Robin fully in a few days, he would let him return to the Tower so that his friends could find a way to fix the problem. He handed him the boxers.

"After you put those on, I will show you the underground tunnel to the bay," Slade said, watching as the teen eagerly pulled them up. "It is deathly cold outside. I would hate to have to discover you frozen to death."

Turning his upper body to the left, Robin pulled his tail through the hole, setting it free and wagging. He smiled.

"I'ma miss this tail." He looked at Slade. "I'm ready to go home now."

Nodding, Slade turned around and headed out of the room, Robin following behind. They went down several halls and stairs. After five minutes, they reached a metal door that led into a dimly-lit tunnel. Warm air moved through, reminding the teen of a furnace room. They walked for a while in silence.

"What will you do if the Titans can't cure you?" Slade asked.

Robin shrugged. "Then we might have to find Ivy and demand she cure me. But, who knows, I'm kinda liking the tail wagging a lot. Makes me feel happy."

They soon reached the end of the tunnel, which a slope led up to the surface.

"We're right outside the docks," Slade said. "It will take you about five minutes to reach the surface. I'm sure you'll find the secret entrance to your Tower."

Robin nodded. He stared at the slope briefly before looking at Slade. He held his hand out reluctantly.

"Thanks for helping me, I guess."

Slade took a second to grip his hand. "Next time we meet, I better not see those ears and tail," he said with a smirk.

Robin stepped towards the end of the tunnel. "Deal."

Turning around, Robin ran towards the slope and then vanished from sight. Slade shook his head in amusement before turning around and heading back. Ten minutes later and Robin was reaching the elevator into the Tower. Smiling, he entered and went to the main room. He stepped out seconds later and approached the Titans, who were arguing about him.

"He has been gone for almost ten days! We must find him!"

Robin stopped behind his friend.

"His communicator was with his clothes," Cyborg said. "We have no other way to track him."

"Then we must search the entire city without rest," Starfire said, sounding scared. "There has to be something more we can do!"

"That's okay, guys," Robin said. "I'm right here."

"Shut up, Rob, we're trying to find you," Cyborg said. He paused. The Titans turned and saw their leader. "Man, where the hell have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

Raven stepped forward. "Robin, what's on your head?"

Beast Boy circled Robin and saw his tail.

"Dude! You have a tail!"

Robin chuckled nervously. He relayed all that had happened when meeting Ivy and then blacking out after she hit him with the gas that turned him. He mentioned Slade, minus his name, not wanting to scare them."

"So I came back and hope you guys can find the cure," he concluded. "And then if we can't, then we'll find Poison Ivy and have her cure me instead."

"Then we better get on it immediately," Raven said. "Cyborg, take a sample of Robin's blood and test it."

"Come on, Rob," the mechanical teen said. "Let's get that sample."

"Thanks guys," Robin said, following Cyborg into the hall. They went to the lab and took his blood. "Think you can help me?"

Cyborg put the blood sample in a machine that showed the components and their percentage.

"I'm sure we can. Who helped you before anyway?"

Robin swallowed. He was hoping to avoid that question. "Now don't freak, but Slade found me after I got chased by that dog catcher."

Cyborg's normal eye was wide. "You let that maniac help you?"

Robin sweat dropped. "He wouldn't let me go. He was determined to find the cure and then he would let me go. Once we got the fur, paws, and muzzle gone, he tried to cure me entirely but was unsuccessful. So then he let me go."

Cyborg sighed. "I hate to admit, but if Slade can't do it, then I doubt we can." He laced his fingers together and then popped them. "Well we better get started then. You should get some clothes on."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Robin said with a smile. He headed for the door. "Let me know if you figure it out."

Robin left and went to his room. He dug around his dresser for civilian clothes, knowing that he wouldn't be leaving the Tower any time soon. He did put a new mask back on though. Yes his friends knew his identity, but he felt better with it on. Robin then went back to the living room and told the Titans that Slade had helped him.

"You should've told us from the beginning," Raven said. "It isn't that big of a deal."

Robin rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Cyborg freaked a bit."

Starfire floated up and started playing with his ears. His tail wagged and he smiled.

"They are so soft," she said. "I could pet them all day!"

Robin chuckled. "I wouldn't mind. Oh and tummy rubs are the best! I could use one right now actually."

"What, you didn't ask Slade to do it to you?" Beast Boy asked jokingly.

Robin blushed. "Well when he only managed to get my voice back, I was playing with a smoke bomb dud with my paws and I was tempted to ask him to play fetch."

Beast Boy fell, clutching at his stomach as he rolled around on the floor and laughed.

"Haha, d-dude…f-fetch? Now th-that's funny, hahaha!"

Robin growled lightly. "It wasn't my fault!" Starfire and Raven laughed. Robin sat down with his arms folded over his chest. His ears fell back as he glared at them. "It's not funny." Everyone recovered and then began to do some chores. Robin used his tail to sweep the dust off the table. His tail suddenly began to itch. "I need a flea collar."

Falling down, he attacked the base of his tail with his fangs. Raven stopped to observe him with a quirked eyebrow.

"What _are_ you doing?" she asked.

Robin stopped in surprise and looked up at her. "Biting at fleas," he said casually. He quickly stood up. "That's the biggest problem with this tail. The fleas love it too much."

"We'll have to make flea gel to kill them then," she said. "I'll let Cyborg know."

Robin smiled. "Thanks, Rae."

"You're welcome."

Raven vanished. Beast Boy finished the dishes and then sat on the couch. Robin joined him, his tail wagging. The green teen chuckled.

"Fun huh?"

Robin blushed. "Sorta. I wouldn't mind the fleas being gone though."

There was a pause.

"So what did it feel like?" Beast Boy soon asked. "You know, the running and being chased thing?"

Robin remembered that chase as though it happened yesterday.

"It was fun! When I jumped off the dumpster to escape the alley, I felt like I was actually flying. It felt great!"

"Hehe, I bet," Beast Boy said with a grin. "That part is always fun. Feeling the wind through your fur is wonderful too."

Robin yawned. "Y-Yeah…" Deciding he wanted a nap, Robin curled up into a ball on the couch. "Wake me up at dinner please."

Beast Boy smiled. "You got it dude."

Yawning again, Robin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A week had passed and there still was no cure. They tracked down Ivy and even she didn't know the antidote. So Robin was stuck with a tail and ears. He actually didn't mind it. He felt a new strength in him.

"Well, guess I can't fight Slade ever again," he joked.

"Why's that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I told him the next time we met, the ears and tail would be gone," Robin said, his tail wagging. "Maybe it'll wear off eventually."

"Let us hope so," Raven said. "The last battle we had was kind of embarrassing."

Robin's ears fell. "It's not my fault I saw that squirrel. He was so tempting."

"Well, until we can teach your brain that it's _bad_, then you can't go out to fight villains anymore," Raven said.

Robin sighed. "I guess so." He suddenly got up. "I'll be in the gym." Robin left the main room. He did the usual exercises and ran around the large room ten times. Then he got on the treadmill and was able to run as high as it would go. After a break, Robin decided he wanted to feel that flying feeling again. He got up on a bunch of crates filled with other equipment and then backed all the way into the wall. "Okay, time to fly."

Robin was about to run when the door into the gym opened. He stopped mid-step. The Titans entered.

"What are you doing up there?" Starfire asked.

Robin chuckled. "I'm going to fly."

"Wait a minute, what?"

Robin paid no heed to Raven's protests as he ran towards the edge and then jumped off. The Titans stared in disbelief as he practically flew all the way across the room. Placing his legs and arms out in front of him, Robin landed on all fours, his tail erect. It fell and wagged. He stood up and saw the surprised look on his friend's faces.

"What?"

"Dude…" Beast Boy said in a daze. "That was wicked awesome!" He threw his arms up in the air. "You made it past the middle of the room!"

Robin grinned. "Yeah, it was fun too." He turned around. "I'm going to do that again."

All the Titans looked at each other. Robin got to the top of the crates and began again.

"I'm worried about him," Raven said quietly. "He's not himself."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Cyborg said. "Though he looks happier than he has in a long time."

"Then we should not worry about Robin," Starfire said. "If it makes him happy-"

"He's acting like a puppy!" Raven interrupted, speaking louder than she meant to. "We have to-"

They all turned around and saw Robin standing behind them, his ears down and his tail hanging limp.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. "If I'm such a bother, I'll-"

Cyborg shook his hands in front of him. "No man! You're not a bother! Raven didn't mean it."

"Yes, you must not feel guilt," Starfire said.

"Yeah, we're just a little concerned is all," Beast Boy said. "I mean, you're not acting like yourself."

Robin looked at all of them a few times. He looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

Raven gave him an apologetic look. "I should be sorry." Robin looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes. "It's just…seeing you like this is kind of a bad thing. If you have the mind of a wolf, then at some point you could hurt one of us. It would be in your nature if provoked."

Robin nodded. "I know what you're saying. But if you train me, then everything will be okay… Right?"

Raven smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure it will."

Robin smiled, his tail wagging. "Then we should start now!"

"Yes, we should," Starfire said with a smile. "We will be there for you, friend."

Robin closed his eyes and smiled. Maybe this new life wouldn't be so bad after all.

**TO BE CONTINUED****…**


	14. 11: Memory

For two days he had been missing from the radar. Where could Robin the Boy Wonder have gone?

* * *

He had just been minding his own business during the middle of the night when he heard a commotion in an alley. There was a shout from what sounded like a boy and then an older male. Deciding to be noble (or as noble as he would allow), he went to investigate.

* * *

A yellow belt had been tossed several feet away, clattering to the alley floor after hitting the wall. A drunk man was hovering over a black-haired teen, who was pressed against the filthy concrete on his knees and arms. He sported a nasty gash on the back of his head on his parietal lobe, which the man noticed. He chuckled.

"Looks like the little boy hurt his head. Maybe I'll be generous and force you into unconsciousness before I violate you, hahaha!"

The boy growled, his masked eyes clenched tightly shut._ '__Dammit, this guy is going to rape me! Just great; like I need even more problems!'_

The boy suddenly cried out in immense pain as the man dug his sharp-nailed finger into the gash, making it bleed even more.

"Keep on screaming, slut; no one is going to hear you," the man said with a laugh. The boy's eyes opened once the man suddenly stopped laughing. There was a pause. "Hey, what do you want-?"

The boy suddenly fell onto his face as the man was thrown back several feet away from him. He rolled over and scooted away when he saw an armor-clad man approach the drunken one.

"I may not be such a nice guy myself, but stooping to your level is not my style." The boy jumped in fright when he heard a quick gunshot. The drunk man screamed for a few seconds before another bullet was fired right into his forehead. The teen gulped when the man lay motionless, obviously dead. His eyes widened when the armor-clad man turned around to look at him. He quickly backed into the alley wall, his body shaking in fear, thinking the man would shoot him next. Not to mention that two-toned mask scared the shit out of him. While walking towards him, the man grabbed his belt from the ground. He stopped in front of the teen and dropped it at his feet. "Really now, Robin. How did you manage to almost get raped by someone like him, hm?"

The boy stuttered as he tried to speak. "Wh-What did you call me?"

A small look of surprise quickly appeared and then vanished in the man's only visible eye.

"I called you by your name."

The boy swallowed. "M-My name is Robin?"

He suddenly hissed in pain. Moving his head away from the wall, Robin clenched his eyes shut. He gingerly touched the gash on his head. The man quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Robin, do you know what today is?"

The boy growled in pain. "N-No."

"Do you know what year it is?"

"No."

"Do you even know who our President is?" the man asked.

Robin whimpered in pain. "N-No, I-I don't."

The man sighed. "Robin, since it's obvious you have lost your memory, let me reintroduce myself," the man said. "My name is Slade."

The teen lowered his hand and then looked at him. "I…I-I know you?" Slade nodded. "H-How?"

Robin growled in pain again.

"I will tell you more after I take care of your injuries," Slade said, noticing that the teen had his hand on the back of his head again. "Can you walk?"

"I-I think so…"

Placing his hands against the wall, Robin slowly pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly. He stepped, but immediately started to fall. Slade caught him in his arms.

"Obviously not."

"My head hurts," Robin blurted out.

"Yes, I can see that," Slade said, carefully picking him up in his arms. "I will take care of it."

Robin groaned in pain as they headed out of the alley. Ten minutes later and Slade stopped in front of a hotel room door. It was a large building with at least five floors. Robin's eyes were wide as he stared at it.

"You live here?"

Holding Robin on his leg and one arm wrapped around him, Slade unlocked and opened the door. He stepped through, revealing a large room with added kitchen and balcony. There was one bed, a few chairs, and even a couch.

"I actually own this one," Slade said, shutting the door behind him. Walking past the couch, he went through the kitchen and then to another door. Opening it, a staircase was revealed leading upward. Slade went up them and entered an infirmary. Going to a medical bed, Slade set Robin down in a sitting position. "You might need stitches."

Robin nodded, quickly regretting it. He yelped in pain. Slade walked off to get his medical supplies. Once he returned, he began to ask the boy questions as he took out a needle, thread, and cloth. He was carefully wiping off as much of the moist blood as he could~~most was already dry and caked onto Robin's hair.

"Do you know where you are?"

Robin hissed in pain when Slade pushed on a tender spot.

"I-I guess California. At least from a sign I read."

Being as precise and careful as possible, Slade took out a pair of scissors and started to trim away the blood-caked hair that surrounded the wound.

"You're in Jump City to be exact. Do you remember how and when you got injured?"

The boy thought for a moment. "I think t-two days ago. I vaguely remember hitting my head and then blacking out. When I came around, I didn't know where I was or how I had gotten there."

After wiping up some more blood, Slade put the thread through the needle and then tied it. He now stood behind Robin, pushing his head forward slightly to get the wound into the light a bit more.

"I warn you, this will hurt."

"O-Okay."

Slade pushed the needle through his tender skin and then began to thread through the wound to keep it together. Robin whimpered, the pain going through his neck and shoulders. The villain shook his head. He was surprised the boy hadn't died of a concussion.

"Did you ever fall asleep during the last two days?" Slade asked, halfway done.

Robin hissed in pain. "N-No, I m-managed to k-keep myself awake. I've just had a h-horrible h-headache. I-I didn't know where th-the hospital was, s-so I just laid low and hid from sight." A small scream fell from Robin's throat as his head sheered in pain. "A-Ah, that hurts!"

Robin gritted his teeth, his headache getting even worse.

"Just calm down," Slade said, pulling the needle through one last time. With the scissors, he cut the end of the thread after tying it. Setting the needle and scissors down, he pulled out sterile white bandaging and started to unravel it. He then started to wrap it around Robin's head. "Have you've eaten the last two days?"

"N-No," Robin said. "I am hungry and thirsty though."

Once his head had been securely wrapped, Slade put everything back in his box.

"I will get you some food and water and then I want you to take some medication to stop your head from hurting," he explained, shutting the box with a loud snap. "Then you are going to get some rest." Slade walked off to put the box back in the cabinet on the wall. Robin took a deep breath. The villain returned. "Want me to carry you again?"

Robin hesitantly stood up and tested out his legs. He managed to keep his balance.

"I think I can manage. But I might need help with the stairs."

Nodding, Slade walked past him and headed for the stairs. Robin followed. They slowly went down and entered the kitchen. The teen pulled out the chair from the table and sat down.

"We'll start with fluids before putting you on solid food," Slade said, opening the refrigerator. He pulled out a plastic cup with orange Jell-O inside and then grabbed a spoon from the dish drainer next to the sink. He handed it to Robin. "Orange is all I have."

"Fine by me," Robin said, taking the cup and spoon. He pulled back the lid. "Thanks."

Slade sat down in another chair and watched him take a small spoonful.

"After you rest, I will take you home."

Robin looked up at him, the spoon stuck in his mouth. He pulled it out slowly.

"Home? Where's that exactly?"

"Just on the bay," Slade said. Robin continued to eat his Jell-O. "Let me help jog your memory. Your name is Robin and you're the leader of a group of teens known as the Teen Titans. Your friends are Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. Raven is half demon, Cyborg is a cyborg, as the name suggests, Beast Boy can change into any animal, alive or extinct, and Starfire is an alien princess. You stop crime daily and have saved the world twice. I used to be your most hated enemy."

Robin paused his eating to look at him. "Used to?"

"I have not been around for almost a year now," Slade said. "I don't think of you and your team as an enemy when I have done nothing since Raven defeated her father, Trigon."

"Oh." Robin took his last bite of Jell-O. He set the spoon down. "So from what you've told me, I am some kind of hero and you _used to_ be a villain?"

"You are a hero, yes," Slade replied. "However, I am still a villain. I prefer mercenary however, but since it's you, I will stick with the title of a villain for now."

"Okay."

Slade stood up, grabbed Robin's cup and spoon, and went to the sink. "Now it is time for some rest." He put the spoon in the sink. Slade turned to face Robin, who stood up. "I will sedate you and make sure you don't sleep on your wound. Follow me." Nodding, Robin followed Slade into the living room. They stopped at the double mattress on the floor. "You will need to lie on your stomach."

Robin crawled up onto the mattress and lay on his stomach, turning his head sideways. Taking out a liquid-filled syringe, Slade pushed the needle into his neck, pushing the sedative in. Robin's eyes instantly drooped and then closed. Within ten seconds he was fast asleep, looking peaceful. Inhaling deeply in annoyance and slight exhaustion, Slade sat down on the couch and watched the hero to make sure he didn't move. The next seven hours were going to be a nightmare.

* * *

Once Robin was rested and fed, he and Slade left the hotel, heading towards the docks. The villain pointed things out as they passed them.

"You and your team go eat pizza there almost every Friday." Luckily it was late at night, so no one would see the villain walking around, looking all buddy-buddy with the Titan leader. "You rent your movies from there; Beast Boy buys his comics at that store; Starfire loves going to the mall, I don't know _why_…" They soon reached the secret tunnel up to the island in the middle of the bay. "And that is your home; Titans Tower."

Robin gazed at the T-shaped building in awe. He couldn't _wait_ to see the inside. The teen suddenly flinched when Slade reached into his belt.

"What are you doing?"

Slade pulled out the yellow communicator and pushed a button on the side.

"You can have that back."

He dropped it in Robin's hands, who fumbled for it. He gripped it tightly and let out a sigh of relief when the water started to shift. His breath catching, the teen watched as a metal slab appeared out of the water's surface. Slade started inside. Robin jogged to keep up. They went down the long tunnel in silence, the slab falling back down slowly. Two minutes later and they reached the end where an elevator sat. Slade typed in the unlocking code and then pushed the up arrow button. The door slid open and he stepped on. Nervous, Robin stepped in and almost jumped when the door closed with a creak. The elevator jerked suddenly, making him grab the metal rail on the edge. They soon reached the main hall of the Tower. They entered, the elevator door closing. Robin examined the large room with interest. He looked at Slade.

"I really live here?" he asked, like a little kid.

Slade rolled his eye, heading for the large double doors.

"Yes, you live here; now come on." Nodding slowly as not to hurt his head, Robin followed Slade into the hallway. They walked down to Raven's room. The villain knocked and then stepped away, leaving the teen in front of the door. He glanced at him. "Her name is Raven."

Nodding, Robin turned back to the door right as it slid open. Raven stood behind it, her eyes red and tired-looking. Once she saw it was Robin, they widened.

"Robin, where have you been?"

The teen stepped back, looking nervous. "Um…around."

Raven glared at him. "We looked everywhere for you. And then your communicator had gotten separated from you and-what happened to your head?"

Robin touched the bump behind the bandages gently. "I hit it on something. And, uh, I lost my memory."

"If you forgot your memory, then how did you know to come here?"

"Slade brought me here."

"Huh?"

Right then the villain pushed Robin aside to stand in his place. Raven's eyes widened.

"I found Robin," Slade said. "He doesn't remember anything."

Raven glanced between the two of them.

"You helped him?" she asked, disbelieving.

"I may be a villain, but I do have some morals, Raven," Slade said. "I saved him from getting raped by a drunk man. I cleaned his wound, wrapped it up, and had him sleep for seven hours since he hadn't slept for two days. I have returned him so that he can help regain his memory here. To put your mind at ease, I don't plan on staying."

Robin looked at him. "I thought you were going to keep helping me."

Slade looked at him. "I have other business elsewhere. The Titans will take it from here."

Without so much as a good night or good-bye, Slade turned and walked back down the hall. The double doors slid shut behind him. Robin sighed. Raven made sure the man was gone before stepping out of her room.

"I'll take you to your room. You look dreadful." Raven walked past him and went down the hall to the first door. Robin stepped up beside her. The door slid open. The teen stepped in and looked around. His room was plain with a desk, closet, dresser, and queen-sized bed. "Remember this room?"

"No, I don't," Robin replied. He looked at Raven and smiled. "Slade told me your name is Raven. So, good night, Raven."

"Uh…yeah, night."

Robin walked in, the door sliding shut behind him. He explored the room briefly, hoping to have some recollection of his life. Nothing came to him. Yawning, he went over to the bed and pulled the clean covers back. He removed his boots and clothing, not liking the colors any longer. After his white boxers remained, Robin got into bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Raven explained to the other Titans about Robin's condition.

"I was able to heal the wound on his head earlier, but he will need help getting his memory back," she said, after retelling them about Slade bringing Robin home. "So today we are going to show him around the Tower. We'll each, one at a time, show him our rooms so that each one of us can explain a little about each other. Then, hopefully, Robin will remember and we can have our leader back."

Starfire flew up to Robin, looking pleased.

"Robin, I am your friend Starfire," she said with a smile. "Every night we sit on the roof and watch the sunset. Let me show you my room!" Robin's eyes widened when Starfire grabbed his arm and practically flew into the hallway. They reached her room quickly, the door sliding open. Touching down, Starfire pulled Robin inside. "Sometimes you and I do the talking when you are feeling down and sad. I cheer you up with hugs and laughs."

Robin smiled. "I'm vaguely remembering your cheerfulness."

"Joyous friend!"

Starfire hugged Robin tightly, turning his face blue.

"I…can't…b-breathe…"

After the hugging ended, Starfire placed him down, grabbed his hand, and dragged him from her room. They returned to the main room.

"Robin has remembered that I am cheerful!"

"Does he remember that kiss in Tokyo?" Beast Boy piped up.

Robin's eyes widened. "K-Kiss?"

"Oh yeah," Cyborg said. "It rained then. It had been about time too."

Robin blushed but said nothing. It was Beast Boy's turn to grab his arm and drag him towards the double doors.

"Alright; my room next!"

They entered the messy room. Robin had a good feeling he remembered this.

"Don't you have a tiny toy monkey that claps cymbals together?"

Beast Boy laughed. "Dude, you remember that? I still have it too. I don't know where it is though." Beast Boy turned to his bunk bed. "After Terra betrayed us, you sat with me on the top bunk and we talked for a few hours. You helped cheer me up."

"Terra?" Robin asked, kind of remembering a girl with that name.

Beast Boy turned to him. "Yeah, she was our friend but then Slade manipulated her, like he did to you."

Robin scratched the top of his head. "Is that why Slade said we're enemies?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, you became obsessed with him for a while. Then he blackmailed you by putting us in danger and you were his apprentice. But we saved you of course."

"Oh, I see," Robin said. "So you hate him I take it."

"You do too," Beast Boy said. An awkward silence filled the teen's room. "Anyway, wanna hear a joke?"

"Sure."

"Why did the aardvark cross the road?"

"To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?"

Beast Boy grinned. "See, that was a test! You remember that. Which is either a good thing or a bad thing, now that I think about it."

Robin chuckled. "I won't repeat it."

"Cool! Now let's go back to the others."

Beast Boy walked past Robin, heading for his door. The teen rubbed the back of his head as he followed him. After the Titans finished reminding him of his past with them, he was going to find Slade. There was something he needed to talk to him about…

* * *

"Can you remember what we order for pizza?" Raven asked as the Titans sat on the roof of the pizza place.

"I remember arguing, but that's about it," Robin said.

"Blame Cyborg and Beast Boy."

"Hey!" they shouted in unison.

"Oh right, I remember," Robin said. "They argue on pizza toppings. Beast Boy is a vegan and Cyborg is all about the meat." The Titans were glad that their leader was getting better at remembering their routine. They ordered their pizzas and ate dinner. Robin was waiting for the rest of them to finish eating to talk to them about an important matter. "You don't mind if I go see Slade do you?"

The Titans gave him perplexed looks.

"What do you want to see him for?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, you told me your side of the story of when I was his apprentice and I wanted to know his side," Robin said. "If you don't want me to go, I won't mind."

"I suppose it would only be fair-"

"Thanks Rae!" Robin said, standing. "I'll see you guys back at the tower later then."

"Just be home before eleven," Cyborg said. "I lock down the tower at eleven-thirty."

Robin headed for the door into the eating area of the pizza place.

"Okay, I will. See you guys later."

Turning towards the door, he walked through and left, heading for Slade's hotel. He hoped the man was still there. Robin didn't feel like knowing his side of the story. It had just been an excuse to get away from his friends. Ten minutes later and he knocked on the hotel room door on the third floor. Robin waited a few seconds before the door was pulled open and he saw Slade behind it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Robin said. "It's something I can't talk to the Titans about."

Curious to know what this something was, Slade held the door open.

"Just make it fast." Nodding, Robin entered the room and went over to the couch. He sat down as Slade stood in front of the table with his arms folded over his chest. "I'm listening."

Robin swallowed, feeling nervous. "Erm…Beast Boy said earlier that I hate you. I was wondering why. I mean, I don't think I hate you. Do I?"

Slade was quiet for a few seconds. "Yes, countless times you have said you hated me for the whole apprentice deal. Why don't you think you hate me?"

Robin felt very nervous. He wasn't sure if he could openly say this. "I just…I don't feel hate towards you. A-And for some reason I…I couldn't stop-" Robin was now blushing. He suddenly blurted something totally irrelevant out. "Am I gay or something?"

A strange silence filled the room. Slade and Robin stared intently at each other for a long time without a word.

"You think you're gay?" Slade asked a few minutes later.

Robin blushed a deep red. "Well think about it! I wear traffic light colors for God's sakes! And when I look at you I-!" Robin stopped.

"Robin…?"

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "I don't know what to think. Every time your name was mentioned today I…I couldn't stop-"

Robin sighed furiously at himself. Why couldn't he just say it?

"You couldn't stop doing what?" Slade asked, kind of guessing the answer already. Robin hit his forehead with the front of his fists. He then remained motionless. He mumbled something. "Speak up; I can't hear you."

Robin jumped up and glared at him, his face beat red.

"I couldn't stop picturing you naked okay!" Slade didn't know whether to laugh at this or not. "…Aren't you going to say anything?"

The villain cleared his throat. "Naked, hm?" Robin nodded, his mind filling with dread. "Mind explaining how you picture me as?"

If Robin knew it would come to this, he wouldn't have come over. He started for the door.

"N-No! I gotta go! I-!"

Slade slammed Robin into the door, his hand resting by his head. The teen looked up at him, sweating.

"Enlighten me…with _detail_."

Robin gulped. It took him a few seconds to compose his thoughts. "H-Hard rock abs, arms like an ox, and a really big-" Robin placed his hand to his mouth. "I'm not going to go there," he muttered behind it.

Slade moved away from him then. "If that is all, you may go now."

Slade turned around and headed for the stairs. Robin couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked. He gulped.

"Did I forget to mention that while I slept here that I dreamed about you and me-" Slade stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He slowly turned around. Robin rubbed the back of his head as he stared at the floor. "I-It almost felt _real_ too. You were very dominating and you were able to hit all the good places and it just felt _so_ amazing and all day I felt like I wanted it all day and…" Robin paused, lowering his arm. "Right now I wish you were dominating me like in my dream. I picture you holding or tying me down and just taking me and-" Robin looked up at Slade. "If that's not gay, then I don't know what is."

Silence filled the room briefly. Robin didn't know it, but Slade was smirking.

"My dear Robin, if you think you're fooling anyone, you are sadly mistaken."

"Huh?"

Facing him fully, Slade slowly approached him. "You can stop pretending your memory is still gone."

Robin stepped back the closer he got. "Wh-What are you talking about?" he asked, nervous.

Slade chuckled. "Oh I know about your plan, dear boy." Robin backed into the door. "Too bad it has backfired."

Robin laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Slade stopped inches from him, his arms folded over his chest. "Robin, I am a criminal. Did you think confessing a fake dream would stop me from attacking Jump City?"

Robin's mouth fell open. "W-Wait! You knew?"

"I am not stupid, Robin," Slade said. "You have, in fact, had all of your memories ever since Raven healed your head. You came up with this plan and continued to pretend you couldn't remember anything in case I was watching your every move. It has failed miserably."

Robin snorted. "You knew the plan the whole time."

Slade chuckled, unfolding his arms. "Yes, Robin. However, your hard work won't be going to waste."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, his eyes narrowed.

His eyes suddenly widened when Slade placed his hand against the door beside his head.

"I am very willing to make your dream come true."

Robin turned considerably pale. His plan _did_ backfire pretty badly. "I'm not really gay. That was just part of the plan."

"Like I said, your hard work isn't going to waste." Slade moved his hand to Robin's neck. The teen backed up as far as he could. Pressing his thumb against his Adam's apple, the villain felt his quickened heart beat. "You want to be tied down, don't you, Robin?"

The hero gulped, not liking the sudden purr in Slade's voice.

"N-No, I-I don't," he stuttered.

Leaning towards his ear, Slade purred quietly, "I think you do." Robin shivered as he trailed a hand down his side to rest at his hip. His breathing became irregular. "I can tie you down on the bed, naked, and give you what you want. Just say the word and I will give it to you."

Placing his hands on his shoulders, Robin tried to push him off.

"S-Slade, stop-"

The villain suddenly grabbed his shoulders and threw him up against the door. He got the wind knocked out of him. Before he knew it, Robin was thrown onto the two mattresses with his arms above his head. He felt Slade's warm breath on his neck and ear.

"Don't worry, Robin," he said. "I'll be gentle."

Robin's heart was racing. "No, Slade, don't- I'm not-"

Pulling out black cloth from his belt, Slade tied Robin's wrists together, keeping them behind his head. He then pulled his tunic over his head, pushing it towards his tied wrists. Looking at his body closely, the villain traced a few bruises and scars along his torso. Robin shivered.

"Over-straining your body again, are we?" Slade asked, trailing a seductive gloved hand down his chest and stomach. "You're not Superman you know."

"Slade, this isn't funny anymore!"

Slade placed his hand to his mouth to shut him up. "I am being _very _serious, Robin. If you prefer not being fully tied down, then be quiet." Slade slowly moved his hand away. Robin didn't say anything. "Good boy." Closing his eyes, Robin tried to steady his breathing. His body flinched when Slade touched a ticklish spot on his sides. He heard his belt unclicking and falling from his waist. He gritted his teeth when he felt Slade's fingers slide under the waistline of his green spandex. As he pulled them down, the villain chuckled. "You must really admire the Bat to wear his insignia-covered boxers."

"Shut up," Robin spat out, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to talk.

"One more remark like that out of you and I _will_ tie you down. And I won't be using ropes." Robin remained silent. "Well, well." Robin lifted his head slightly to look at him. "Hard already? I can only assume you're still a virgin." The teen blushed, putting his head back down. "I guess it will be mine for the taking, hm?"

Robin swallowed hard. "If I wanted to keep it, what else could I give you?" he asked cautiously.

Slade chuckled lightly. "Would you prefer I took your virginity or your free will? And you know what I am referring to."

Well this fucking sucked. Robin hated both options.

"Neither of course," he said. "Just let me go. You've had your fun."

"But the fun hasn't even started yet," Slade said with a cruel smirk. "Believe me, for your first time you will want it done right. I know from experience how to hit all the right places and to make you writhe and beg for more. You can't get that from an amateur. Now I would rather avoid being a rapist, so give me your consent and I will give you the time of your life. What's it going to be?"

Robin was between a rock and a hard place. He didn't want to be fucked but he didn't want Slade to be a rapist either. What was he supposed to do?

"Okay, I give you my consent," Robin said reluctantly. "Just…Just be careful."

"I will warn you now that it will hurt," Slade said.

"Y-Yeah, I know," Robin said. "Just be careful enough that I can still walk out of here."

Slade chuckled as he gripped his boxers. "Believe me, by the time I'm done, you won't want to walk out of here at all."

Robin lifted his head fast and asked angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The teen tilted his head back, gasping, as Slade yanked his boxers off his waist and down to his knees with his pants. The man chuckled.

"It looks like a good size for your age."

"Can you not compare my penis to everyone else's please? Ah!" Slade had run his finger over the tip of his slightly erect penis. "Please don't touch it."

"And why not?" Slade asked. "Afraid you'll become hard as a rock?"

"No!" Robin glared at him. "Raven and Cyborg are waiting a few yards away in the T-car and I would rather not keep them waiting. Because if they decide to come in here and they see me like this, I will have failed as their leader. Now, please, fuck me already so that I can go." Robin's eyes widened. Had he really said that? The realization suddenly hit him. "You did that on purpose!"

Slade chuckled as he went for his belt. "You're the one stalling me. Now stop talking." After setting his belt aside, Slade undid his Kevlar pants and pushed them off his hips. His growing erection came free from its confinement. "To make this easier, I'm afraid I will have to use saliva seeing as I have nothing else lubricant handy on me." Robin's night was suddenly becoming worse. After pulling his pants and boxers to his ankles, Slade lifted his mask to reveal only his mouth. He stuck two fingers inside and coated them with his own saliva. After putting his mask back over his mouth, he pushed Robin's left leg out to the side. "Hold still."

Using his free hand to spread the boy's ass cheeks apart, Slade slowly pushed his pointer finger inside, making him gasp. Robin's legs quivered as he stuck the second finger in and began moving them around. He gasped as he spread them apart to open him up. Once his inner walls were coated enough, Slade pulled his fingers free, grabbed the base of his dick, and slowly pushed it through the teen's entrance. Robin growled in pain when his muscles tightened around the thick, intruding mass. After swallowing, he panted out hot air. Holding his legs up with both hands, Slade stood on his knees and moved his hips forward slowly, entering the boy halfway. He tensed up, feeling the pulsing organ against his muscles. Robin felt tears threatening to break through, it was so painful.

"S-Slade, you…you have t-to take it out. You're too…b-big."

"Just relax," Slade said. "If you tense up, it will hurt even more. Relax. That's a good boy."

Robin was panting as he tried to remain calm and count backwards from ten. He took a deep breath, the pain subsiding just a bit. Robin hoped it would be all over soon.

Meanwhile, Cyborg checked the clock on the T-car. He looked at Raven.

"He's been in there for over fifteen minutes. Should we see if Rob's okay?"

"You know Robin," she said. "He likes to drag things out sometimes."

"If you say so."

Back in the hotel…

"Ah! Ah, hah, hah! Oh God more! Give me more!"

With a final, hard thrust, Slade came, making Robin cry out his name. He slumped his arched back against the mattress, breathing heavily. Sweat was dripping down his face.

Once Slade regained most of his breath, he asked, "Didn't I tell y-you that you'll want your first t-time done right? And you were begging for more, weren't you?"

Robin took a sharp breath to speak. "Sh-Shut…up…"

"You enjoyed it though, didn't you?" Slade asked.

Robin hated to admit, but he had never felt such pleasure as he did during that time.

"Y-Yes…"

"Well, then whenever you need to _feel_ joy like that again, you know all the places you can find me," Slade said as he pulled out slow and carefully. He stood up, making himself decent. "We really should do this again sometime."

Robin took a deep breath. "Yeah, okay, now can you help me up, please." Placing his belt back around his waist, Slade walked over to the head of his bed and untied Robin's wrists. He slowly pulled the boy up into a sitting position. He gritted his teeth in pain as his shirt was pulled over his head. "Ow."

Slade helped Robin to his feet, pulling his boxers up in the process.

"It seems you'll need a good excuse for the pain you'll be feeling for the next two to three days," he said, handing Robin his belt. "You can always tell them your ass was royally kicked."

Snorting, Robin pulled his pants up and then placed his belt back around his waist.

"Very funny," he said, annoyed. Turning around, he headed for the door. He yelped when Slade gave him an encouraging slap in the ass. "That hurts."

"Good night, Robin," Slade said with a smirk behind his mask. "And say hello to your team for me. I won't be attacking anywhere for a while so you can put your mind at ease. I'll be right here."

Glancing at him over his shoulder, Robin snorted. "Yeah, yeah, good night."

Robin slammed the door shut behind him. He descended the stairs and then headed across the lawn. Slade stepped out onto his balcony and watched the bird walk towards the T-car on the other side of the street. He chuckled when he saw that he was walking funny.

"We will see each other again; you can count on it."

Robin reached the T-car. He pushed his hair back before opening the door and getting in. Raven and Cyborg turned in their seats to see him.

"How'd it go? Did the plan work?"

Robin fake smirked at them. "Sort of. Let's just say I got my ass royally kicked before I could tell him the _truth_."

The friends grinned. "But he isn't going to attack Jump right?" Raven asked.

"Not for a long time," Robin said. "Now can we get home? My butt hurts."

"Haha, yeah okay."

Raven and Cyborg turned back around. The T-car pulled out of the parking lot, strolled to the end of the lot, and then drove out, heading for Titans Tower.


	15. 36: Precious Treasure

_It's a clear and sunny afternoon in good old 2020 with high temperatures in the late seventy's, early eighty's. Today marks the day in history where Oklahoma is the last state to allow gays and lesbians to marry. The state voted yes on the cause in 2014 on this day. Also, tomorrow will mark the day that the war ended in 2013, two years after the promised 2011__…_

Someone once said that world peace was just a fantasy, an unrealistic dream. In the summer of 2013, that all changed.

As the news continued to play from the oddly-shaped radio, the story starts in a big three-story, white house. For the future, the rooms seemed pretty normal, except for the occasional robot bustling about and a real, robotic dog~~not those old toys from the past. On the first floor was the usual places; living room, kitchen, dining room, two bathrooms, and a way into the backyard. The back door led out onto a glossy oak deck that spread across the length of the house. Beyond that was perfectly cut green grass that led into a forest area where deer, rabbits, coyotes, and fouls lived. It traveled for miles in and from all directions. Back in the house, the staircase leading up into the second floor was made of glass steps and wood railings. The second floor had several bedrooms, all with large beds that were flat on the wood floors. In the wide hallway, a light brown, leather couch was piled on by blankets, a pillow, and a teenage boy with black, spiky hair lying on it, curled up deep within the warmth of the covers. Most of the people in the house were lazy since the robot did most of the every day chores. The teen had video games, TV, and virtual reality, but he had gotten bored of them quickly. Even the robotic dog was left abandoned.

For now, the boy was halfway between asleep and awake. When he had nothing better to do, he either slept or went into the city. He liked sleeping anyway. It kept him away from any annoyances or responsibilities that he didn't want to worry about. The teen was very carefree and loved nature and would be outside enjoying the birds, the squirrels, and the deer and rabbits that wanted to graze in the backyard whenever he wanted. But today, he wanted to sleep until his lover returned from work. Sadly, he would not get that chance.

"Richard, get up you lazy boy!"

The teen was pushed on by a fifty-five-year-old woman with curly brown hair. Richard groaned, rolling over.

"Addie, please."

"You're a growing boy who needs to exercise and make friends, not sleep the day away," Addie said. "If he knew I let you do this-"

Richard threw a pillow at her. "He let's me do what _I_ want. Now leave me alone."

Addie sighed, reaching down to pick up the pillow. "Sometimes I worry about you."

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Addie didn't reply. She gave him his pillow back before turning around and walking away. Richard sighed. "That's what I thought." He snuggled farther into the blankets, but his eyes snapped open. Thinking for a few seconds, he suddenly smacked his forehead. "Crap."

Throwing the blankets off, Richard bolted off the couch and headed further down the hall. He totally forgot that today was his eighteenth birthday…

* * *

The front door unlocked with a click and it slowly swung open.

"Evening, sir," the robot said as it passed.

The robot dog came bounding in, barking at the white-haired man with a black eye patch over his right eye that walked in.

"Yes, yes, hello stupid dog," the man said, pushing it aside with his foot. He walked into the kitchen, setting his car keys on the counter. "Adeline, I'm home."

Addie closed the refrigerator door. "Welcome home, Slade. Richard's upstairs, sleeping in the hallway. _Again_."

The corner of Slade's mouth went up as he chuckled softly. "It's his birthday."

"Yes, well most teenagers hang out with friends on their birthdays, not sleep the day away," Adeline said haughtily.

Slade shook his head in amusement, walking back towards the living room. He ascended the stairs and went to the couch, which was empty. Scratching his head, the man continued down the hall, reaching the end bedroom. The door was closed. He pushed it open and stepped inside. Richard was just pulling jeans on over his taut, nude ass and then zipping them. Slade stepped up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Richard snorted, a smirk on his face. "Let me think for a second." He paused. "Superman?"

"Do I really sound like a Gary-Stu?" Slade asked with a chuckle. He lowered his hands, allowing Richard to turn around. "Happy birthday, my little Robin."

"Yeah, I almost forgot," Richard said with a short laugh. "Shows how much I pay attention."

Slade chuckled. Putting his hand on the side of his neck, he kissed Robin on the mouth.

"It's a good thing I don't forget," he said between kisses.

"I knew having you around was good for something," Robin said, stepping back. "I have to finish getting ready." He turned to the closet to pull down a red T-shirt with a robin on the back. Slade sat on the bed, leaning back on his arms, his ankles crossed on the floor. "The faster this dinner is over with, the faster I can get my present."

"Still as impatient as ever," Slade said. "Been that way since you were thirteen. I'm surprised after five years you haven't changed."

Richard pulled the shirt on over his head and then turned to face him, his arms folded over his chest.

"I've changed a little. I'm not the goofy preteen you knew me as. And I'm taller now too."

Slade stood up and stepped up in front of him. "Yes, with a size to boot," he said with a smirk.

Robin playfully pushed on him. "Hey, no dirty thoughts until _after_ dinner." He walked past him. Bending over while placing his hands on the wall, Robin shook his butt a bit. "But if you want a taste until then…?" Licking his lips, Slade walked up behind him, placed his hands on his hips, and pressed his groin to him. Richard grinned at him. "Who's the impatient one now?"

Robin suddenly threw his head back, a small moan escaping him.

"I need to fuck you so bad," Slade purred, rubbing his crotch against him.

Robin smiled. "I know you do." He stood up straight and turned around. "But it will be more satisfying when we're not in a rush. Dinner reservation was for seven. We have fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant."

Slade pouted. "I knew I should've put it down for eight," he said with a smile. He kissed Robin once more. "Let's go before Addie has my head."

Slade grabbed Robin's hand and they headed downstairs, where, sure enough, an annoyed Adeline was waiting.

"We're going to be late."

"Yes, can we just get in the car, please?" Slade asked.

Richard patted the robot's head as they headed for the door. "See ya later Robo."

"Have fun on your birthday, Robin," Robo said, his round eyes turning into an upside down U to indicate he was happy.

Addie, Robin, and Slade left the house, got into the black Hyundai NEOS, and started down the pavement drive. With five minutes to spare, they made it to the restaurant, got a small booth away from prying eyes, like Richard wanted, and got their menus.

"You can get whatever you want," Slade said as Robin read the choices. "It's just going on my tab anyway."

Richard nodded. "Good because I didn't eat all day just so I can eat all I want," he said with a grin.

"Just don't order the entire menu," Addie said, already deciding on a simple Alfredo pasta with salad.

"If he wanted the entire menu, he could have it," Slade said with a chuckle. "It's my money after all."

Addie snorted but said nothing. Robin smiled at her, looking back at his menu. In the end he ordered spaghetti with meatballs, a Caesar side salad, and garlic bread. He ate slowly, knowing that Adeline would leave to use the bathroom soon since she had been drinking wine since they got the bottle. The teen wanted his pre-birthday dessert before his real one. And, three minutes later, Addie excused herself, leaving Slade and Robin alone at their table. The man was about to drink some wine when the boy used his butt to move them both over to the darker side of the booth.

"It's a good thing I didn't just spill expensive wine on my pants," Slade said, setting the glass down. "Mind explaining why you decided to shove me over?" Slade tensed when Robin grabbed his belt and undid it. After pulling his zipper down, he stuffed his hand in, grabbed his dick, and lowered his head below the table and out of sight. Slade glanced around to make sure no one was near-by before placing his hand on his head and pushing it down more, becoming hard at the warm lips. "Mmmh, use your tongue. Th-That's a good boy."

Richard wrapped his tongue around the base, his saliva dripping over his ball sack. Slade had trouble maintaining his usually calm composure as the boy worked his magic. He ran his fingers through the teen's soft locks that he enjoyed to feel so much, coaxing him to be more bold and suck faster. Robin obliged, wanting to finish before Addie came back. She wasn't _too_ fond of the fact that Slade, her ex-_husband_, discovered he was actually gay and loved Richard. She was living with them because she had nowhere else to go and she was okay with it. Not happy, but okay. Besides, she liked Richard like he was her own son.

"We're in public!" Addie hissed. Richard hit his head on the underside of the table, almost choking as Slade came. Carefully sitting up, he swallowed, grabbed a napkin, and wiped his mouth with it. Addie shoved Slade aside and sat down. "I love you both, but please, have some common sense."

Grabbing his glass, Robin drank some water to wash the cum down.

"Sorry," he said, setting it down and working on his dinner again.

Slade zipped his pants and buckled his belt back up. "Sorry, Addie."

They finished their dinner in silence. They then had a birthday cake slice brought out with the number 18 candle on it. They sang Happy Birthday before Richard made his wish and blew out the candle. He ate the slice and then they returned home. They then played on the Wii 2, having a boxing match. By ten, Adeline said good night. Once she was out of sight, Slade went into the kitchen, went to the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. Richard sat down at the bar as he poured the alcohol in two shot glasses.

"I'm glad Addie and Robo went to bed." Slade handed him a shot glass. They held them up. "To the next eighteen years."

Slade leaned forward to be closer to him. "To your birthday present that you get almost every day."

"I'd drink to that."

They clinked the glasses together and quickly swallowed the Vodka down. For the next hour they drank and laughed. By eleven, Robin was so tired that he practically crawled onto the bed, without pulling the covers or sheets back. He flopped down on the white, goose feather comforter. Slade snorted.

"Hey, pull back the covers. You know better." Robin grumbled but made himself move the comforter out from under him, moving his body to the side instead of standing up. Slade pulled his side back and then sat down. He removed his belt and unzipped his pants. Richard laid back on his stomach and grabbed the back of his shirt to pull it off. Slade grabbed one wrist to stop him. "Me undressing you is part of your gift."

Robin smirked. "Okay, then the birthday boy demands you do it fast." He got on his hand and knees, lowering his head so Slade could pull the shirt off. "Get behind me?"

He threw his T-shirt to the side as Slade did just that, holding his hips.

"I've been waiting all day for this taut ass of yours," he purred, grinding his crotch against him.

"Yeah, well I've been waiting for your dick all day, so rip my jeans off if you have to," Robin said, unbuckling his belt and lowering the zipper.

"Very horny boy," Slade said with a smirk. "But I like to take my time. It helps me get hard faster. Besides, I love how soft your skin is and I like to caress it." To prove his point, Slade trailed his fingers down his sides, starting from his ribcage. He then moved his hands to his stomach, his left entering his jeans. Robin moaned when he lightly touched the head of his penis. His hand slid further down, past his balls, and to the crack of his ass. The teen jerked his butt back, hitting the man's groin. "Be patient."

"I…d-don't want…t-to…"

Slade leaned his head down and kissed his spine. Slowly moving his hand on his stomach across his side, he grabbed the back of his jeans and yanked them back and down. They slid down to his knees. Robin had gone commando that day, knowing he'd be getting this gift. Smirking seductively, Slade placed his hand on his right ass cheek, using his thumb to trace the crack. Robin moaned softly as he lightly touched the smooth skin. Slade himself let a small moan pass through him, his cock hardening the longer he stared at the boy's perfectly round butt.

"I'm so glad I rescued you six years ago," he purred. "I don't know what I would do without your beautiful soul."

Robin hummed lightly. "You make me sound so poetic," he said with a smile.

Sitting down on his legs, Slade lightly placed his lips against his cheek, kissing it. "Because you're just as beautiful looking and sounding as a poem," he said, licking it. "So, how much do you want me, little bird?"

Robin sat down on his legs, craned his head around, and kissed him while gripping his messy white hair.

"All of you," he said breathlessly.

Robin kicked his jeans off his legs as Slade slipped his tongue into his open mouth, flicking it across his own. Forcing their mouths together, the man slid his hand into his boxers and pulled his hardening dick from his jeans. He slid one finger in the hole, opening him up. Robin moaned against his mouth, forcing his body down. After twisting his finger around a few times, Slade pulled it out, lifting the boy up towards his erection. He forced his ass down onto his length, all the way to the hilt. Grabbing a silk sheet, he wrapped it around their waists twice, keeping their lower bodies close. Reaching across to the wall, Slade pushed and held down a button, the lights dimming around them. They were now sitting in a dim reddish-brown light.

"Room temperature?" Slade asked.

"Warm enough to be sweating like crazy," Richard replied.

Slade adjusted the temperature by pressing a different button. Pushing a third button, steel came down from the ceiling, blocking the door, windows, all the walls, and covering some of the floor to keep in the screams and moans Robin would be making. They didn't want to wake Robo or Addie or have the dog bounding by the room, barking. With the room dark and filled with heat, Slade pulled his legs out from under him, grabbed Robin's sheet-covered hips, and helped him ride him. Robin wrapped his arm around the man's neck, pressing his head against his chest. Slade tilted his head to passionately kiss the side of his neck, moving the teen up and down in a faster, harder pace.

Closing his eyes, Richard opened his mouth to pant out hot air, sweat already forming in a thin layer on his skin. Slade bit into his neck, parting his lips so that he could breathe. The teen used the muscles on the base of his legs to help lift his ass up and down with back-and-forth movements in between. A loud moan escaped his throat. For three and a half years, Robin learned the best way how to make Slade feel as much pleasure as he felt when the man fucked him.

Placing his free hand on his right breast, Richard pinched the pink bud with his pointer finger and thumb. Slade's teeth unclenched his neck, leaving teeth and a red mark on his skin. He let the tip of his tongue press against his collarbone, making him moan. Their pace quickened yet again, Robin's moans and gasps getting louder. Slade was now adding his own upward thrusts into the boy, a small moan slipping out.

"S-Slade…"

The man placed his head beside Robin's own, closing his eyes and panting.

"S-Scream my name, Robin," he said between pants. "I want t-to h-hear your…v-voice…"

Richard had sweat dripping down his back, chest, sides, and face. His inner walls tightened deliciously around the intruding mass of flesh when he made his butt move up and down faster.

"Aaah! O-Oh Slade, please, f-fuck me so h-hard! M-Make me c-cum!"

Forcing his hands under the base of his legs, Slade lifted him fast and forced him down hard, over and over again. Richard was almost screaming like a banshee as he felt his penis burst pre-cum all over himself and the sheet.

"I'm…c-cumming…"

"AH SLADE!"

The man burst deep inside of him, cum spilling out. Robin fell back in exhaustion, breathing heavily. He dropped his arm from his neck, clawing at the mattress. Slade was quick to regain his breath. He kissed the teen's shoulder.

"Did you enjoy your present?"

Robin smiled. "Yes because your package is always the best," he said between breaths.

"That's what I love to hear," Slade purred, kissing his neck lightly. He started reaching into his pant pocket. "Since you're of legal age now, I was thinking you and I could-" Slade grabbed Richard's hand and placed a small box in his palm, helping him open the lid. "Robin, my precious treasure, will you marry me?"

Robin blushed, his mind going numb. This was way unexpected. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

He turned the lights up to see the ruby, gold-band ring. Slade took it out and placed it on his ring finger.

"Addie will be upset for a few days, but she'll get over it." He wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, my little Robin."

Richard grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I love you too."

After another kiss, they made love again.

* * *

This was going to become a story eventually, but decided that this was enough :3 I like how it ended. Some points to address:

1] There is no such thing as a Wii 2, but since it's the future, there very well could be another Wii in the world~~unlikely since the first is just wonderful, but just in case, lol~~

2] When I had dreamed/thought about this ficlet, I thought that Addie would be like Slade's sister or something~~in the comics he has a half brother, not a sister~~but then decided to add Addie into the mix~~Slade's ex-wife. I liked writing her character

3] This is what the NEOS vehicle looks like (replace commas with periods): robson,m3rlin,org/cars/wp-content/uploads/2007/04/hyundai_neos_new_evolution_open_sports_car_2000,jpg I think it's a kick ass looking car :D

4] Yes, I think Superman is a Gary-Stu~~male version of a Mary-Sue. His only weakness seems to be kryptonite and he is almost like a God since you can't kill him very easily~~yeah he died but still. I don't like Superman, as you can probably tell XD I don't mind Clark as himself, but him as Superman bugs me, lol

**SladinForever**


	16. 43: Dying :R ROBIN 3 Alternate End:

This is an alternate ending to REMEMBER ROBIN Only You Can End It. I skipped all the fighting between Slade and Robin, so don't worry, it isn't too bad a length. This starts at the part where Robin was about to lunge and kill Slade with the White Sword of Heaven and the Black Sword of Hell. In this version, he ends up failing because Slade has a nasty trick up his sleeve. So enjoy this alternate ending

**SladinForever**

* * *

Robin was about to lunge, but something caused the Capitol building to shake violently. He managed to keep his balance by stepping back and digging his feet into the floor. The sounds of explosions resounded around them. Jerking his head up, he saw Slade staring at him with dangerous, narrowed eyes. He lifted the device in his hand, which held a countdown. It was set at zero instead of fourteen minutes like he had said.

"Y-You-"

"I forced you into a false sense of security," Slade said at his dumbstruck look. "The time was not set at twenty, but ten minutes. You were far too late. Every single one of my robots was destroyed, killing those that got too close. This is my world now."

Robin stared at Slade for a few seconds in total shock. They had failed? Was this for real? Gripping the katanas tightly, Robin issued a battle cry and charged Slade. He lowered his arm, dropping the trigger. Time seemed to slow as Robin lunged. Lazily lifting his arm, Slade knocked the blades aside and then aimed his free fist at his face. Robin's eyes widened. Time regained its normal speed after Slade socked him squarely between the eyes, forcing him backwards several feet. His grip slackened and the swords fell. Robin crashed into the floor on his back a few times before sliding onto his side, blood dripping down his forehead. Gritting his teeth, he growled.

"Sonofabitch!"

As Robin tried scrambling to his feet, Slade calmly walked towards him, picking up the black katana as he passed. Robin stepped back, lifting his arms in a defensive stance, his hands clenched into fists.

"Law number one: do not disrespect me in _any_ way," Slade said, stopping in front of him. Robin gritted his teeth. Slade's free arm shot out and he grabbed him by the throat. Robin grabbed his hand with both his own, trying to pry them off as he lifted him into the air. He squeezed tightly, blocking his airways. "Law number two: do not revolt against your leader."

Terra's hands began to glow and Red whipped out an X-shaped boomerang.

"Put him down," Terra warned, rocks appearing behind her head.

Lifting the sword, Slade placed the blade under Robin's chin, pressing it against his skin. "Law number three: _always_ surrender if you fail to comply with the second law. Otherwise I will take his life."

Robin clenched his eyes shut tight when he slid the blade across his skin, leaving a small, non-life threatening line. Droplets of blood rose to the surface and slowly spilled out. Red glared at him.

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't-"

"I am being deathly serious Red," Slade said. "I gave Robin a second chance after he tried to kill me the first time, but this time I will not forgive him for it. I gave him love and he threw it away. If you don't lower your weapons, I will kill him."

Slade pressed the blade harder against his skin. Robin could hardly breathe anymore. Terra's angry expression softened when she realized Slade was telling the truth. She slowly lowered the rocks, the glow on her hands disappearing. She swallowed.

"Red, put it away. Slade really _is_ being serious."

Silence fell between them. Growling, Red dropped the boomerang to the floor.

"Fine, we surrender. Now let him go."

"Law number four: never order your leader around," Slade said. After waiting a few seconds, he slowly lowered Robin to his feet. He loosened his grip, but didn't release him. "Take out your weapons and throw them to me." While they did that, and a few robots that weren't bombs appeared, Slade looked at Robin, who glared softly at him. "I will no longer show you any mercy." Leaning towards his ear, he whispered, "And you will _always_ be _mine_."

A shiver ran down Robin's spine and he swallowed. Grabbing both of his wrists with one hand, Slade forced him around, holding his body against his chest and stomach. Slipping the blade in between his belt and hip, he wrapped his arm around Robin's waist, holding him tight. Once Red's belt was removed, the robots began to restrain them, tying their hands together at the wrists. Red glared at Slade.

"Keep your filthy hands off him!"

"Shut up, Red!" Robin shouted, his eyes closed.

Red looked at him in surprise. Slowly closing his mouth, he swallowed and nodded. Robin glared at the floor, his blood beginning to boil. Having kept his emotions at bay and locked away, they were starting to flood back; pain, anger, sadness, humiliation, disappointment. He had failed and those still alive would suffer for it.

"We will return to the White House where my new headquarters will be built," Slade said once the robots had Terra and Red completely restrained. "I have decided to let the three of you live. I do need slaves to do my bidding after all." Slade dug his nails into Robin's hip, making him wince. "And you, my beautiful little Robin, will keep your old position by my side. Do I make myself clear?"

Red gritted his teeth to hide a retort. Robin was silent momentarily.

"Yes master, I will continue to be your goddamn fuck toy," he said angrily, tears forming in his eyes.

Robin gasped loudly when Slade quickly grabbed the front of his crotch. Red momentarily struggled against the robot holding him when the villain massaged the area. Robin growled, trying to keep his breathing steady.

"Yes, that seems to be all you're good for," Slade said. "And to think I ever loved you."

Slade quickly threw Robin to the floor. He fell on his face, his arms underneath his chest. Pulling them out from under him, he started to roll over. Red's eyes widened when Slade dropped the sword and his belt to the floor. Terra swallowed hard, a drop of sweat forming on the side of her face. Reaching down for him, Slade grabbed his wrists with both hands and forced his arms down beside his head. Robin began to struggle. Slade straddled his waist, forcing one knee between his thighs and spreading his legs open. Robin growled up at him.

"Sick bastard," he spat.

Slade punched him across the face before grabbing his wrist again. Robin had blood dripping out the corner of his mouth as his head was turned to the right.

"Remember, Robin, break my laws and I will kill you," he said dangerously. "And I will make Red watch as I gut you like a fish." Robin had his teeth clenched. "Now apologize for your disobedience."

Robin glared at him for a few seconds before his eyes softened and he reverted his gaze. "I'm sorry, master."

Robin closed his eyes and relaxed, too tired and angry to fight anymore. Once everything was still and quiet, Slade released his wrists and then stood up. Going back to his belt and the black katana, he picked them up. He placed his belt back around his waist before going to the white sword and grabbing it.

"Get him up," Slade said, turning back around. A robot stepped forward, grabbed Robin's arm painfully, and yanked him to his feet. He bit back a cry of protest. The bot tied his wrists together and then had him join Terra and Red. Slade walked up to them, made sure they were fully restrained, and then headed for the exit. "Let's go."

The robots grabbed the teens by their arms and followed Slade towards a dark, chilling future.

* * *

Dead bodies and robot parts littered the streets of Washington DC, blood and guts covering the inside and outside of buildings and on the street. Reaching an open black van that was empty, the robots threw Red, Robin, and Terra inside carelessly. They slammed the back doors shut, shrouding them in darkness. Terra rolled over and scooted back until she touched the wall. Red sat up, sitting cross-legged. Robin hadn't moved, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Do you think the others are alright?" Terra asked.

The van jerked, signaling that they were moving. Rolling over onto his back, Robin lifted his head and then slammed it back down. Red spun around on his rear and grabbed under his head before he could do it again.

"Stop it. Everything will be okay. Eventually."

Robin quickly sat up and moved away. Red looked upset. His lover sobbed, tears streaming down his face. He placed his hands behind his head, gripping his hair.

"No it fucking won't! Slade won, we lost! It's over goddammit!" Lifting his hands, Robin slammed them into the side of the van. He then kicked it, trying to let his frustration out. Red and Terra stared on in despair, knowing they couldn't do a thing for him. He did this for the next two minutes, sobbing and crying. "FUCK!"

Terra looked away, not liking seeing Robin this way. Soon all was quiet except for the sound of the van driving along the road. Robin wiped his eyes with the back of his arm, sniffing. Red glanced at him.

"We'll find a way to get the swords and kill Slade," he said. "We have to keep trying."

"Not to be a pessimist, but something tells me it will be nearly impossible," Terra said. "Slade could lock the swords away. We might be locked up somewhere as well, where we can't escape. And we know what Slade will probably do to Robin, making us watch or not."

"Shut up," Robin muttered angrily.

Terra looked away again. "I'm sorry."

The three friends became quiet again. Ten minutes later and the van stopped. Robin had his arms wrapped around his knees that were up to his chest. The back door soon opened, the streetlight lights illuminating them. Slade was there with two robots beside him. Robin didn't look up, his mouth covered by his knees.

"The three of you, get over here." Red and Terra looked at Robin. He was still a few seconds longer before lowering his knees and half crawling towards the exit. The other two followed him soon after. Grabbing his arm, Slade helped him down before handing him off to a third robot. He did the same with Terra and Red, who suddenly doubled over onto his knees, coughing. Slade moved his fist away from his gut before turning around and grabbing Robin's arm. "Let's go."

Red slowly stood up and glared after them. The robots grabbed them and they followed Slade towards the half destroyed White House. There were a few dead soldiers that had been summoned once the robot army began its attack against the White House and the Titans, who were nowhere in sight. The front doors had been blown to smithereens and the floors were scuffed and cracked. Slade pushed Robin inside the big antechamber of the White House, the robots, Red, and Terra coming in behind them.

"Where's the President and the Titans?" Red asked.

"The President is being held with his wife and children in the Oval Office, guarded by robots," Slade explained. "As for the Titans, they may as well be dead." Robin bit his tongue. "You and Terra will be joining them."

Terra glanced at Robin. "What about Robin?"

Slade didn't answer. They went down a few halls and went up a few flights of stairs to reach the Oval Office. Reaching the door, which had three robots guarding it, they moved aside as he approached. One robot opened the door and they walked in. President Obama was sitting with his family with robots surrounding the room. Slade stopped Robin and then forced him to his knees. Robin stared at the floor, unable to stare the Obama in the face.

"If you don't surrender the White House to me, I will kill the boy," Slade threatened. "And I will make your children watch."

Obama stared at Robin, who was shaking in rage. He then looked at Slade. "You would kill your own assassin?"

Robin closed his eyes tight when Slade placed a hand on his head. "Robin has betrayed me. He will be my slave, unless you don't surrender."

"You are bluffing."

Red looked sincerely at Obama. "No, he isn't," he said calmly. He looked down at the floor. "Just do as he says."

Terra nodded, signaling that both were right. Slade stared unblinking at the President, waiting for his answer.

After much consideration, Obama said, "I will surrender the White House to you. Just don't hurt him."

After staring at him for a few seconds longer, Slade yanked Robin to his feet. "How noble of you to let the boy who tried to assassinate you live," he said, forcing him to the side. Robin almost lost his balance. "You belong in my world now. No one is capable of stopping me. And I believe it's about time you returned to slavery. You were never meant to be in control of this pathetic country." Slade turned away, approached Robin, and grabbed his arm. "You have failed it." He headed for the exit. "And I will hurt Robin if I please."

A robot opened the door and closed it behind them. The robots holding Terra and Red threw them towards Obama and his family. Meanwhile, Slade led Robin to the many different bedrooms of the White House and chose the less Godly one. He closed the door behind them and then forced Robin around. Grabbing his wrists, he pulled out a small knife and cut the tough plastic. He yanked the restraints off and threw the remains to the floor. Robin wouldn't look at him.

"I hate you," he said quietly.

"Yes, another trait we have in common," Slade said, walking past him. He started taking off his armor. "Take a fast shower and then return. I will be waiting for you right here." Robin's hands clenched into fists. Without a word, he walked to the adjoined bathroom and walked in, slamming the door shut behind him. After a fast two-minute shower, he returned, wet and naked. Slade was standing by the light switch. "Get in the bed and lie on your back. You're punishment will be tomorrow."

"Yes master," Robin said, too tired to be rebellious.

Robin threw the down comforter off the bed and then crawled up onto it since it was two mattresses instead of one. Once he was situated, Slade flipped down the switch, casting them into total darkness.

* * *

The next day, robots were in the process of searching for any survivors. There wasn't going to be very many. Inside the White House, other robots were dismantling the place, taking down any and all furnishings, paintings, vases, and pottery to make the place dull and bare, just the way Slade liked it. He kept the desk and chair in the Oval Office, but any old President heirlooms or objects were thrown out with the rest of the trash. Red sat with Terra by the wall, both wondering about Robin. The thief practically jumped up when Slade and him entered the room.

"Your pathetic lover is fine," Slade said, forcing him to the floor in front of them. Red knelt by him, trying to look at his face. "Or as much as I allow him to be." Finally lifting his gaze, Red examined Robin's face. He had a deep gash under a left black eye, the bridge of his nose was bruised, and his face and lips were covered by blood. Robin didn't look bothered by it, but the thief knew he was keeping it hidden, going back to feeling nothing. "It will be your turn soon, Red."

Red slowly looked up to glare at Slade. "Not if I kill you first!"

Red tried to jump up, but Robin grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Ignoring them, Slade walked off.

"Stop it," Robin said weakly. "Don't waste your energy. If you piss him off, _I_ get punished for it, just like before."

Red closed his mouth and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry."

Terra stepped up to them and then landed on her knees. She examined his face. "Jesus, those can get infected."

Robin smacked her hand away. "Just forget it."

Slade returned and pulled Red to his feet. The thief growled, the stab wound in his shoulder sheering in pain.

"You're next."

Red snorted. "And then Terra I presume?"

Slade glanced at her. Terra looked away. "No, I think she'll have a different punishment," he said, pushing him towards the door. "The life of a prostitute might be good for her."

Terra went wide-eyed. Robin glanced up and saw her shaking as tears formed in her eyes. He gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't listen to him." He cracked a tiny smile. "Besides, your boobs aren't big enough."

Terra actually laughed and then sniffed, tears running down her cheeks. "How can you crack a joke at a time like this?"

Robin let out a long, quiet sigh. "Because I'm crazy," he said, standing up. "And a big fat joke if I ever saw one."

Terra stood up and hugged him. "No, you're not. I'm sure we can get help from _someone_."

Robin stared at the floor over her shoulder. "I wish Bruce was here," he muttered.

After their embrace, they both sat down by the wall.

"Think Red will be okay?" Terra asked, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I hope so." Terra and Robin waited at least fifteen minutes before Slade returned without him. Robin jumped up, ignoring the wave of dizziness from his beat up face. "Where is he?"

"Now, now, Robin the boy is fine," Slade said. "He's just tied up at the moment. Want to join him?" Robin stood his ground. "No? Pity."

Robin looked at the floor, a small glare on his face. "What now?"

"Well, the President still needs to be assassinated," Slade said. "Going to cooperate this time?"

"No."

Robin fell after Slade punched him across the face. Blood dripped to the floor as he held his body up with his arms.

"Would you rather they see how weak you really are?"

Robin jerked his head around to glare at him. "What?"

"I daresay if I did that, those poor girls will be scarred for life," Slade said.

It took Robin five seconds to realize what he meant. His eyes widened. "You wouldn't-!"

Slade stood over him. "I made Terra watch, didn't I?"

Terra then understood what Slade meant as well. She jumped up. "You vile bastard, they're only children! How could you even think-?"

Slade chuckled. "Still so gullible." Robin growled. He had only been bluffing. "I have my morals. Though I daresay watching their father get killed won't be so bad. Besides, I may force Robin to kill all four of them."

Robin looked back at the floor. "Fuck you," he muttered darkly.

Slade kicked him in the side, forcing him onto his back. "I know exactly how to make you do as I say," he said, stepping his right leg over him. "Red is to the point of dying, Robin. If you want him to stay alive, I suggest you kill the President."

Terra looked at Robin. He looked away. "Where is he?"

Terra's eyes widened.

"Come with me." Slade walked off. Robin stood up, ignored Terra's look, and followed him. She was hesitant, but she also followed. They walked on for a few minutes before reaching a large empty room. They entered. Red was lying against a wall opposite the door, looking half-conscious. Obama was in the middle of the room, his hands tied behind his back, sitting on his knees. Terra stayed by the door while Slade and Robin stood in front of him. Taking out a gun, Slade handed it to him. "Shoot him in the head. If you don't kill him, Red dies."

Robin continued to stare at the President, his face neutral. Slowly lifting the gun, he cocked it and then aimed at Obama's face. He was prepared to do this and nothing would stop him. He blinked.

"Red, Terra…I'm sorry."

Terra's eyes widened. "Robin no!"

Time slowed. Robin closed his eyes, held the barrel to the middle of his forehead, and started to pull the trigger. Terra was running towards him, shouting for him to stop. A loud bang went off and Robin started to fall backwards, the gun falling from his hand. Blood gushed out of the back of his head. He had wanted to do this for a long time and he finally got his chance. As he crashed to the floor, time regained normal speed. Terra slid up beside him and pulled him into her arms. Tears streamed down her face. Robin stared up at the ceiling, blood pooling out of his head. His eyes slowly started to fade as his life dwindled away.

"R-Robin…Robin don't… P-Please don't g-go," Terra pleaded. "Red…R-Red needs you. _We _need you. W-We…We can do this. P-Please…"

It was too late. Robin's eyes slowly closed, blood emerging from the hole in his forehead and dripping down his face. In the darkness, all he saw was the rain, falling down on him to wash away his sins.

_If living in a world ruled by you was meant for me, then I would rather be dead._ _This is what it has come down to. You handed me a gun and I used it. Once I'm gone, there'll be **Hell** to pay._

**REMEMBER ROBIN**

* * *

Note: The last bit there is supposed to be seen a certain way. Right after Robin says 'pay', the screen goes black—like a movie—and then REMEMBER ROBIN flashes on screen


	17. 45: Illusion

_March 31, 2010  
Well, tomorrow is April first. That means I have to endure pranks from yours truly, Cyborg and Beast Boy. As you can tell, I'm not a big fan. Mainly because I'm not good at pranks and I __**always **__fall for them. I'm the world's greatest detective and I can't even tell a prank from something real. Who came up with this damn holiday anyway? I just don't get the appeal. I may like it more if I could pull a prank on __**someone**__. But who would be dumb enough to fall for it? Besides, that would be too boring. Maybe Red X would fall for a prank, but I haven't seen him in forever so he may not be around. Who could I pull a prank on…?_

"Yo, Rob." Looking away from his computer, Robin looked to his door. Cyborg grinned at him. "Beast Boy got sick. Want to help me come up with a prank for tomorrow?"

The Titan leader was neutral for a few seconds before smiling. "Sure, I'll be right out."

"Okay, cool."

Cyborg left, Robin's door closing behind him. Turning back to his computer journal, the teen started to finish it off.

_Looks like I'm in luck. Cyborg will know a good prank. Now, I just need to figure out who to pull it on. I'd rather not prank my team. _Robin paused, suddenly getting an idea. _There's only one person I would __**love**__ to get the upper hand on. Tomorrow is going to be perfect._

After saving his entry, Robin closed the lid to his computer, got up, and found Cyborg in the living room. He sat down beside him at the table.

"So, who did you want to prank?" Robin asked.

Cyborg shrugged. "I thought of doing it to Beast Boy but that would be kinda mean since he's sick and all. Raven wouldn't be too happy if we pranked her and Starfire wouldn't get it. So I was thinking we could prank a villain. What do you think?"

"I was thinking that too," Robin said. "And I already know who I want to prank."

"Slade?" Cyborg asked with a grin.

Robin grinned back. "Yeah, I think it's about time we got even with him."

"Alright, so what do we do?" Cyborg asked. "Lure him out and catch him in a trap?"

Robin thought about it for a minute. "It would be too obvious I think." An idea popped into his head. "Can you hack into computers and main frames?"

Cyborg nodded. "Man, I can do _anything_ electronic. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

The next day, Robin and Cyborg were getting their plan put together. It took almost the entire night to hack in and figure out how things worked. Then it took Cyborg at least two hours to create passwords and codes that only he would know. Now it was time to get out there and fulfill the best prank in the history of Titan Pranks.

"Got your earpiece in?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, it's in there," Robin said, pulling his finger out of his ear. "Got his location and the barriers set?"

Cyborg turned to the giant monitor. Raven and Starfire were on the couch, watching. Beast Boy was currently in a glass box to keep his germs in. The box had water and the fluids he desperately needed along with a large blanket to keep him warm. A box of tissues was beside him.

"Please, explain what it is you are doing?" Starfire asked.

"Pulling the greatest prank _ever_," Cyborg said. "Better than last year's April Fool's."

"Yes, but what is the prank?"

Robin turned to her. "It would ruin the prank if we told you. You'll get to see everything on the monitor."

"Okay, everything's ready," Cyborg said. "It should take at least ten minutes to reach him by bike. Good luck."

Nodding, Robin said good-bye to his team and headed for the garage under the small island. He got onto his bike, pulled on his helmet, and headed out. Nine minutes later, he pulled into an alley and turned off the bike. Robin set his helmet down before taking out his communicator and turning it on. He memorized the location and then placed it back in his belt, leaving it on.

"Okay, I am at the abandoned brick building," Robin said quietly. "The security is down right?"

_"__Yeah, did it three minutes ago, before you got there," _Cyborg said. _"You're all clear to go in and triumphantly say "April Fool's"."_

"Alright, wish me luck," Robin said, heading out of the alley.

_"__We'll be here through the entire thing."_

Letting out a breath, Robin made his way into the abandoned building. Meanwhile, deep inside, monitors were flickering with static and footage of the surrounding area and most of Jump City and lights on the controls flashed on and off. There was a large amount of fast typing going on on a flat, black keyboard.

_**DENIED**_

"Don't you _dare_ die on me," Slade said angrily, typing much faster than he had seconds ago.

"Hey, Slade." The villain stopped mid-type. Slowly standing up straight, Slade turned around and saw Robin behind him with a smirk on his face. "April Fool's."

"Well, you think you're very clever don't you?" Slade asked, clearly unamused. "I may have to discipline you for this."

"Don't worry," Robin said. "We didn't destroy your computer, we just scrambled everything. Cyborg will be able to fix it in seconds. No reason to get angry over it."

_"__Okay, Rob, I think you should get out of there now."_

Robin smiled. "What's wrong Slade? Can't you take a joke?"

_"__Robin! Behind you!"_

Robin's masked eyes widened. He spun around, only to be hit by about one hundred volts of electricity in his stomach. As he fell, Cyborg's voice rang in his ears as he repeated his name over and over again. Robin's vision blurred. He could barely make out Slade above him before he passed out, Cyborg's voice…gone.

* * *

The first thing he felt was his arms bound above his head. He was lying on something plush and warm, but for some reason, something didn't feel right. Something was _off_.

"Robin…"

The teen's eyes stirred when he heard the faint voice calling to him. He was soon coming out of unconsciousness. Opening his eyes, Robin couldn't see much; the room he was in was too dark. A groan passed him.

"S-Slade?" he asked.

The villain stood at the edge of the bed, staring down at the half-naked teen tied to it.

"Good of you to come back, Robin. I am not very happy of course. If only we could have met on better circumstances."

Robin tried to lower his arms, but whatever was tied to them wouldn't come undone easily.

"It was just a damn joke, Slade. Don't you even know about April Fool's Day?"

"Yes, I am painfully aware," Slade said. "Not one of my favorite petty holidays."

"Aww, were you pranked as a kid and been scarred by it ever since?" Robin asked, smirking.

Slade snorted. "As a matter of fact, yes. I think it's time to return the favor."

Robin frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Robin didn't flinch despite Slade placing a hand on his bare stomach.

"I'm not even going to tell you. Wouldn't want to hurt that tiny brain of yours with my haunting past. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time it seems." Slade's hand slowly trailed downward. "I am afraid I have to violate you now. Pity."

"Violate a robot? Have you no shame?" Quickly standing, Slade spun around. Robin was leaning against the door frame, his arms folded over his chest. A smirk was on his face. "Oh, and, by the way, we recorded the whole thing. And I daresay, blackmail is starting to look like a good thing from where I'm standing. I wonder how people will feel about knowing you're a pedophile." Slade's eye narrowed at him. "Look, the only _real_ reason we wanted to prank you specifically was so that I could finally have the upper hand and trick you, much like you've done to me. So now it looks like we're even. But, I need to hear it from you."

The room was silent momentarily. Slade had no choice but to admit defeat.

"Looks like you win this round, Robin."

"Good." Robin moved away from the frame. "If you even think about threatening anyone or cities that we hear about, then I will use our blackmail." Robin turned around. "Well, I _won't_ see you later." Slade snorted. The teen started down the hall. "Oh, and…April Fool's."

Slade was neutral for a second before it hit him. "Robin, you little-!"

Robin smirked, feeling the most triumphant than he had in forever. This was the best damn April Fool's joke~~make that _two_~~ever.


End file.
